Estás En Mi Camino
by Asashi-san
Summary: Una petición, una respuesta y un diálogo que cambian para siempre la vida de cierto Shinigami harto de la monotonía
1. Novedades y Misterios

**Buenas! (? He aquí una escritora frustrada amante del IchiRuki (? :D traigo aca mi primer fic *o* obvio de mi pareja mas amada :') espero que le tengan paciencia, este primer capitulo tambien puede cumplir la función de prologo, pero depende de como lo quieran tomar (? Como sea, lean y dejen opiniones :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hasta ahora (y por el resto de mi vida) Bleach ni los personajes me pertenecen T-T pero me enamore de todos ellos entonces los hago hacer lo que quiero jojo (?.**

* * *

Montículos de nubes empezaban a juntarse sobre el cielo del Seireitei, cubriendo el débil sol de mañana que ponía a todos los Shinigamis en pie. Algunos con las pilas al tope, otros con las energías apagadas, alistándose y tomando sus desayunos para dirigirse a sus respectivos escuadrones lo más pronto posible. Especialmente los de alto rango, como capitanes y tenientes que, al apenas empezar la mañana, ya estaban corriendo por sus escuadrones, con plumas y papeles en mano, correspondientes a los detallados informes que irían a parar en manos del Capitán Comandante. Ningún detalle podía estar fuera de lugar, ni mal escrito.

Una de las tenientes en particular estaba bastante tranquila en comparación a sus demás compañeros de rango, quienes aun corregían informes y miraban sus apuntes una y otra vez.

"_¿Ya estamos aquí y éstos se ponen a revisar esas cosas ahora? Algunas malas costumbres no cambian_" pensó la Shinigami, mirando como su pelirrojo amigo discutía con Hisagi y Kira sobre... ¿Quién sabe?, solo ellos entendían.

El teniente del sexto escuadrón estaba más exaltado que los otros dos, casi a los gritos y con una vena palpitante en la sien. Discutía a Hisagi, que solo se limitaba a responderle tranquilamente de brazos cruzados. El teniente del noveno escuadrón sabía que estaba ganando la discusión, por lo que desviando la mirada, para molestia del pelirrojo, decía tranquilamente "¿verdad, Kira?" con lo que el rubio aludido solo asentía con una gota en la nuca, esos dos nunca se callarían.

La teniente no ponía atención a lo que decían, solo observaba la escena. En cierta forma le hizo sentir cierta nostalgia; extrañaba las discusiones que solía tener con cierto chico de caballera llamativa, después de todo, esa escena solía repetirse con cierta frecuencia cuando estaba en el Mundo Humano

"_¿Desde cuándo alguien extraña discutir? Debo estar loca_" se dijo la Shinigami. No quería aceptar el hecho que extrañaba a su peculiar amigo.

Se deshizo de todo pensamiento dirigido hacia él y siguió paseando la mirada por el lugar, observando como Nemu estaba callada con un semblante bastante serio, las piernas totalmente juntas y mirando al frente; no movía ni un solo pelo mientras estaba sentada en su respectivo asiento, hasta juraría que no respiraba y menos que parpadeaba. Esa chica sí que era rara.

Sentada al frente de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón estaba Oomaeda, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Ni idea. Simplemente estaba sentado mirando al techo mientras ingería sus famosas galletas. Hacia la parte media de la mesa se encontraban Nanao, Rangiku y Yachiru, hablaban animadamente sobre quién sabe qué cosas, de seguro sobre asuntos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Nanao era la más tranquila en esa conversación, mientras Rangiku hacia sus respectivos berrinches y Yachiru la apoyaba.

La imagen que presentaban los tenientes del Gotei 13 era la usual, la que siempre se veía en esas reuniones.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, no sabía si era un suspiro de cansancio o de nostalgia. Nostalgia hacia los lindos días vividos junto al peli naranja o cansancio debido a que ese chico no salía de su cabeza

"_Diablos, ¡¿qué rayos me pasa?! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No! Como una Kuchiki, recuérdalo_" se recalcaba, tratando de convencerse y así quitarse esa rara sensación.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se cruzó con los grisáceos ojos de Rangiku, la voluminosa mujer la miraba atentamente, al igual que Nanao y Yachiru.

-¿Rukia?- habló Rangiku a sabiendas de que su amiga estaba en otro planeta. Mejor dicho, otra dimensión.

-¿S-si? ¿Qué pasa, Rangiku-san?- atinó a decir la aludida, después de todo, estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Pues, estas muy seria. Desde hace unos días siempre que te veía dar una vuelta por ahí te notaba bastante seria.- dijo Rangiku en un tono cómico.

-Digamos que tengo muchas ocupaciones y pienso en eso.- respondió Rukia tranquilamente.

-Mmm… ¿Será eso?- dijo Rangiku, estirándose sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro al de la Kuchiki. La aludida dio un pequeño respingo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, claro que es eso.- dijo Rukia recuperando la compostura "_Como una Kuchiki_" pensó, volviendo a poner un semblante serio.- El trabajo es mucho e importante, creo que lo sabes.- añadió.

-Tienes razón, pero no por eso debes cortar las relaciones con tus amigos.- habló Nanao acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Eso es cierto!- exclamó Rangiku.- Hace tiempo no salimos por unas copas… -reclamó en un puchero.

-Pero...- Rukia preparaba una excusa, mas la otra teniente fue más rápida.

-¡Pero nada Rukia! Debes relajarte un poco. Desde que le devolvimos sus poderes a Ichigo no has dejado de trabajar.- Apuntó Rangiku, recibiendo una aprobación con la cabeza de parte de Nanao.

-B-bueno, eso...- Rukia no pudo evitar mostrar cierta inseguridad, ¿tenían que mencionar al sustituto justo ahora?- Eso es porque ese asunto me trajo bastante trabajo y papeleo.- se excusó con el ceño fruncido y apartando la vista.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿extrañas a Ichigo?- aventuró Nanao.

-¡¿Qué locuras dices?!- exclamó Rukia, algo alterada.- ¡¿Por qué extrañaría a ese niñato testarudo, pesado y orgulloso?!

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san, fue una simple pregunta.- dijo Nanao, algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga. Hace poco tiempo que hablaban y entablaron cierta relación de amistad, pero nunca había visto esa faceta de la chica.- No es necesario que te alteres.

-¡Es cierto Rukia!- intervino Rangiku.- Si no lo extrañas, ¿por qué te alteras tanto?- preguntó Rangiku, con cierto tono burlón. Sabía cómo reaccionaría la pelinegra y eso le daría una buena carcajada.

-¡No me alteré!- gritó la "calmada" Rukia.- ¡Es solo que dicen incoherencias! Ya dije que no extrañaría nunca a ese malcriado orgulloso.- dijo Rukia inflando sus mejillas, cosa que a Nanao y Rangiku les dio bastante risa.

En el momento en que Rukia iba a quejarse por la carcajada de sus amigas, la puerta se abrió dando paso al teniente de la Primera División, Sasakibe Choujiro. Todos retomaron la compostura y tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Ya el semblante de todos era serio e intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, después de todo, Sasakibe no empezaba la reunión y miraba a todos con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-Bien, como veo que están perdiendo la paciencia.- dijo al fin el teniente de la Primera División, todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el.- empezaré esta reunión.

-Disculpe, Sasakibe Fuku-taicho.- pronunció Kira.- ¿Para qué exactamente estamos reunidos aquí? Dijeron que era urgente y sobre un tema un poco delicado.

-En efecto, lo es. Pueden dejar los informes a mi lado derecho por orden de Escuadrón.- dijo Sasakibe señalando el lugar dicho.

Cuando todos los informes estuvieron en el lugar asignado, la reunión se volvió a sumergir en un incomodo silencio, lleno de expectación por el tema a ser tratado.

-Sasakibe Fuku-taicho.- pronunció Renji, llamando la atención de todos, que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.- díganos, ¿de qué va todo esto? He visto a mi Capitán ir y venir algo inquieto por todo nuestro cuartel, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó más a modo de exigencia, esa situación ya no le gustaba para nada.

-Está bien, creo que puedo darles un adelanto.- dijo Sasakibe poniendo sus brazos sobre le mesa y entrelazando sus dedos.- Es como un aviso.

Todos asintieron, esperando la noticia, Sasbike no decía nada, esa situación comenzó a divertirlo, todos los tenientes sumamente expectantes, mientras él se limitaba a mirarlos seriamente, sin titubear.

-Está bien.- dijo por milésima vez, ¡¿qué tenía ese hombre con esa frase?!- Como sabrán, el Capitán Rose ha renunciado a su puesto por razones desconocidas, pero ha dejado un hueco dentro del Gotei 13 ¿Saben lo que eso significa?- preguntó Sasakibe al grupo de tenientes.

-Que... Necesitamos un Capitán nuevo, ¿no es así?- aventuró Hisagi.

-Así es.- respondió seriamente Sasakibe, dando una breve pausa para luego seguir hablando.- Estamos en busca de un nuevo Capitán para el Tercer Escuadrón. Mejor dicho, estábamos. –se silenció un momento, de forma que algunos comenzaron a murmurar y otros dirigían sus hacia Renji -Ya hemos elegido a uno, la solicitud escrita ya está hecha y el Sexto Escuadrón es el encargado de entregarla.- dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Renji.

-Entendido, esto ya está en conocimiento de mi Capitán, ¿cierto?- preguntó Renji, no estaba muy seguro, la leve idea que había cruzado su mente acababa de ser aplastada.

-Así es. Ahora mismo hay una reunión de Capitanes para ultimar los últimos detalles y dar a conocer el nombre del elegido.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Rangiku, bastante expectante.

-Esa es información clasificada. Además de los Capitanes, solo el Teniente Abarai sabrá quién es.- dijo Sasakibe pasando la mirada por la cara de todos los tenientes.

-¿Cuándo se presentará?- preguntó Kira.

-Les daré los detalles de ese acontecimiento.- dijo Sasakibe, sacando unos papeles de su shihakushou1 los acomodó y empezó la lectura de los mismos:

"A todos los Capitanes y Tenientes del Gotei 13:

Se les informa que ha surgido la necesidad de buscar un nuevo Capitán para el Tercer Escuadrón, a consecuencia de la reciente renuncia de Rojuro Otoribashi, más conocido como Rose.

La persona seleccionada debe completar todos los campos que se solicitan; tanto el Bankai, como el combate y la actitud de liderazgo para poder manejar un Escuadrón entero.

En cuanto esta persona sea seleccionada, se redactará la carta de notificación, señalando que ha sido elegido/a como Capitán/a del Tercer Escuadrón del Gotei 13. La misma será entregada al seleccionado en persona de la mano del Sexto Escuadrón, dando la posibilidad al seleccionado de responder positiva o negativamente ante la notificación.

Se darán 2 días de tiempo al aludido para que dé su respuesta. De ser positiva, el/la nuevo/a Capitán/a deberá presentarse en la sala de reuniones de los 13 Capitanes al cabo de 3 días, pasado este tiempo o el tiempo de espera por la respuesta, dicha notificación será anulada y no habrá posibilidad de reclamos posteriores.

El nombre y paradero del nuevo Capitán no será revelado a ningún miembro de los Trece Escuadrones, los únicos que tendrán acceso a esta información serán los Capitanes de cada Escuadrón y los mensajeros que entregarán la carta de notificación al seleccionado. Su identidad será conocida el día de la presentación.

En cuanto esta carta esté a conocimiento de todos los Capitanes y Tenientes, los mismos se encargarán de dar el comunicado a sus respectivos Escuadrones. Los miembros que tengan rangos de Tercer Oficial, o menor, no tienen derecho a asistir a la reunión de presentación del nuevo Capitán y se los exonera de todo derecho de objeción, serán comunicados verbalmente por su respectivo Capitán al término de la reunión, dando el nombre del nuevo Capitán.

Al terminar la reunión de presentación, el Teniente del Tercer Escuadrón tiene todo el derecho de presentar alguna objeción o queja contra su nuevo Capitán, dando motivos concretos. En caso de que no haya ninguna objeción, se retirará acompañando a su nuevo Capitán a su respectivo Escuadrón para la presentación con sus subordinados.

Cualquier duda u objeción, acercarse primero al Capitán Comandante, en caso de insatisfacción, solicitar una audiencia con la Central 46.

Atentamente.

Central 46."

Terminada la lectura de la carta, Sasakibe volvió a doblar el papel y lo metió en su shihakushou. Miraba expectante a los tenientes que tenían cierta cara de sorpresa, esperaba que alguno de ellos abriera la boca.

-¿Cuándo partiremos a entregar la carta?- preguntó Renji, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pasado mañana, hoy el Capitán Kuchiki debe conversar contigo para darte los detalles.

Renji solo asintió, ningún otro Teniente decía nada, todos pensaban en quién sería el nuevo capitán. El pelirrojo tenía cierta esperanza en ser el elegido, pero cuando dijeron que entregaría dicha solicitud, comprendió que no sería él, sino alguien más poderoso, alguien que si pudiera con ese cargo. Alguien superior.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?- aventuró Sasakibe, no esperaba ese silencio de parte de los Tenientes después de leer la carta.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes fueron los que recomendaron a este hombre para la selección?- preguntó curiosamente Hisagi.

-Honestamente, no sé si puedo dar esa información.- dijo Sasakibe cerrando los ojos.

-Yo... Quisiera saber si Kuchiki Taicho tuvo algo que ver en su elección. "_Después de todo nii-sama irá a entregar la carta, ¿no?_"- preguntó Rukia, pensando lo último para sí. Era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la reunión.

-En efecto, el Capitán Kuchiki no lo sugirió, pero sí estuvo de acuerdo en la elección. El primero en recomendarle fue el Capitán de la Quinta División, Hirako Shinji. No puedo revelar más nombres.- dijo tranquilamente Sasakibe, levantándose de su asiento.- Doy por terminada esta reunión.- agregó, retirándose del lugar.

Todos se levantaron y se retiraron sin decir nada. Renji salió disparado hacia su Escuadrón, tenía que hablar con su Capitán lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera se despidió de Hisagi y Kira, con quienes había estado hablando.

Rukia salió lentamente del lugar, estaba muy pensativa, quería saber quién era el tipo de persona que lograría que su nii-sama estuviera de acuerdo sin ninguna objeción. También se preguntaba cómo sería su aspecto, si era en realidad bastante poderoso como haber tomado el lugar que le correspondía a Renji y tantas otras cosas. En el fondo, tenía cierta ilusión de que Ichigo...

"_¡No seas estúpida Rukia! Para empezar, no tienes que relacionar todo con ese idiota, es imposible que lo eligieran a él. Ni siquiera es un shinigami oficial_" pensaba Rukia mientras volvía a su Escuadrón, hablaría con su Capitán y aclararía sus dudas en la medida de lo posible.

* * *

**Y así termina el primer capitulo de esta historia que tengo hace tiempo en la cabeza :D gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá y espero que les haya gustado ^^ **

**Continuacion=Review ;D ajajaja **

**Saludos!**


	2. Motivos y Cólera

**Minna-san! :D aca traigo el 2do Capitulo de este nuevo proyecto ^^ gracias a Neko Dani y a Asaki por sus rewvies *o* me alegraron enserio :D jajaja.**

**Asaki: Te respondo por aca ya que no puedo mandarte MPs, me alegra que te haya gustado y parecido interesante :'D me animaste a seguir :3 ahora mismo lo deje en Drama/Romance, ya que todavia no cuadra que ponga en la categoria de humor y el fic no tenga todavia nada de que se pueda reir lml ciertos detalles van a ir cambiandose con el tiempo, espero que te guste este cap! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ._.**

* * *

Ya era mediodía cuando Renji entró a su Escuadrón. Fue directo a la oficina de su Capitán para aclarar sus dudas y saber de una vez quién era el misterioso hombre que le había "robado el puesto".

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó con cuidado y un poco de nerviosismo; "Pase" escuchó y abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con su Capitán que estaba bastante serio mirando unos papeles.

-¿Qué ocurre, Renji?- dijo de fría manera Byakuya.

-Este... - dudó Renji, para luego seguir.- A-acabamos de terminar la reunión de Tenientes. Ya me informaron sobre la misión, quisiera saber los detalles Taicho.- dijo ya con más seguridad, realizando una reverencia.

-Ya veo, entonces toma asiento, tenemos mucho que conversar.- dijo Byakuya haciendo un gesto que lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

Renji avanzó hasta la silla de madera acolchonada y se sentó. Miró a su Capitán expectante, esperaba que abriera la boca para decir lo que tenía que decir, la curiosidad estaba que lo quemaba por dentro.

-Bien, como sabrás, debemos entregar la solicitud al seleccionado.- empezó Byakuya, levantando un elegante sobre doblado en los extremos.- El problema es que debemos viajar a otra dimensión para poder entregarla y dar las instrucciones que Sasakibe les habrá indicado en la reunión.

-Espere, ¿cómo que a otra dimensión? ¿Qué no era un Shinigami?- dijo Renji con sorpresa.

-Si fuera de esta dimensión no habría necesidad de enviarnos a nosotros como mensajeros.- dijo Byakuya con un tono de "¿Qué no es obvio? Imbécil". Altanero, como todo Kuchiki.- Obviamente es un Shinigami, de lo contrario no estaría siquiera nominado.

-Espere, ¿cómo puede haber un Shinigami en otra dimensión?... no será… ¿Afro-san? –Byakuya miró fulminantemente a Renji, demostrando en su mirada su respuesta. -¿A quién se refieren exactamente, Capitán? - dijo Renji ahora bastante nervioso, no quería siquiera permitirse pensar en la otra única persona que sabía habitaba el mundo humano sin ser alguna vez capitán.

-Estamos hablando de la dimensión del Mundo Humano y sí, hay un Shinigami que todos conocemos que siempre está ahí. –Comentó luego de mirar despectivamente al pelirrojo. Obviamente obviando al pobremente nunca bien mencionado "afro-san", del cual ni yo recuerdo el nombre.

-No será que...- dijo Renji con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, mirando el piso.- ¿Acaso es...?.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- dijo Byakuya seriamente, Renji levantó la vista y lo miró muy sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-Espere Capitán, ¿estamos hablando del Ichigo que conocemos? ¡¿Del Kurosaki Ichigo de pelo naranja?! ¡¿El Shinigami Sustito?!- gritó, levantándose de la silla y tirándola de paso.

-El mismo y baja la voz.- dijo Byakuya secamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Renji recobró algo de compostura, recogió la silla y volvió a sentarse

-Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, ¡¿qué no era él un sustituto?!

-Lo era, pero su padre es Shinigami. Ahora mismo él posee sus propios poderes y su propia Zanpakuto nacida directamente de su alma. Con el permiso de combate de la SS, es un Shinigami hecho, solo le falta estar en algún Escuadrón. Ya ha obtenido el reconocimiento de la Central 46.- explicó Byakuya sin cambiar su expresión.

-Ya veo... Pero, ¿cómo se lo tomará? Tiene su propia vida en el mundo humano.- exteriorizó Renji.

-Es por eso que se le dará un tiempo para que responda, es de su libre elección.

-...- Renji estaba totalmente anonadado, no sabía si sentirse feliz, enojado, amenazado o celoso -"¡¿Por qué rayos me siento así?! Mierda... Esto no me gusta" – Renji se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Byakuya lo trajo de vuelta.

-Puedo comprender tu sorpresa, pero varios Capitanes han recomendado a Kurosaki Ichigo y más aún hemos aprobado esto.

-¿Quién... Quiénes lo recomendaron?-preguntó con los puños cerrados.

-El primero fue Hirako Shinji, luego los capitanes Ukitake, Kyoraku y Hitsugaya.

-¿El resto lo aprobó? ¿Usted qué opina?- dijo un tembloroso Renji.

-Los únicos que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo fueron la Capitana Soi Fong, el Capitán Kurotsuchi y el Capitán Komamura, argumentando que es un humano novato e inmaduro.- dijo Byakuya seriamente.

-Pues tienen razón.- exclamó Renji.- ¡¿por qué elegir a un humano novato que ni siquiera ha estudiado en la academia de Shinigamis y, para más, es apenas un adolescente?!

-No hay otra persona que cumpla mejor los requisitos que Kurosaki Ichigo.- esas palabras de Byakuya dejaron a Renji paralizado, recordándole que su capitán había aprobado a Ichigo. Bajó la cabeza y Byakuya prosiguió - Él ha demostrado una fuerza sorprenderte, una determinación sin igual. Su instinto de proteger y actitud de servicio son las cosas que más impulso le dan para ser un prometedor Capitán.- sentenció Byakuya.

-Ya veo.- dijo Renji sin levantar la mirada, su Capitán entendía el por qué de esa actitud, pero no dijo nada.- Me alegro por Ichigo… creo que se lo merece.- dijo Renji, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Partiremos mañana a las 11 AM, prepárate.

Renji asintió y salió del lugar, se dirigió a su habitación para darse un buen baño y enfriar la cabeza. Necesitaba eso y relajarse.

***-PI PI RUPI RUPI PI PI RUPI-***

Siete meses después de recuperar sus poderes, Ichigo se sentía totalmente aliviado. No más lluvia, ni sangre, ni culpa; todo era como debía ser. De todas formas, el chico no estaba seguro de una cosa, una sola que lo mantenía pensando casi todo el día.

Le era imposible concentrarse en las clases, cuando hacía sus deberes y hasta cuando conversaba con sus amigos. Cuando le ocurría eso, solo lograba reprocharse a si mismo lo absurdos que eran sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, sentimientos, que ni él todavía aceptaba ¿qué era esa sensación de vacío cada vez que volteaba a la izquierda de su asiento y no la veía ahí sentada? No la veía hace siete meses y sentía que cada vez la extrañaba más.

"_¡¿Pero qué pienso?! ¡No la extraño! Debo estar loco_" se repetía cada vez que ese pensamiento se cruzaba en su mente, después de todo, "la enana" era solo su amiga.

Ishida e Inoue tenían la maldita costumbre de preguntar por ella, ¿acaso él era su niñero o algo así para saber en qué cosas andaba metida? No, no lo era y lo sabía. Siempre que la mencionaban el chico se ponía de mal humor y contestaba un irritado "No lo sé", solo faltaba el "carajo" para dar punto final a su malhumorada combinación de palabras. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por el Quincy y menos por la voluminosa chica, ¿por qué a su amigo le molestaba tanto que le hablasen de la pelinegra?

-¡Que no lo sé, por un demonio!- exclamó Ichigo, totalmente alterado luego de la pregunta diaria.

-Disculpa Kurosaki-kun, es que extrañamos a Kuchiki-san.- dijo Inoue en tono inocente.

-Kurosaki, deberías ser más amable y cuidar tu tono de voz.- agregó Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Vete al carajo, Ishida.- dijo Ichigo, dando media vuelta para salir del salón de clases.

-Y tú vete a la Soul Society, Kurosaki, solo para asegurar que todo está bien. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos.- dijo Ishida con la intención de molestar al pelinaranja.

-¿Y por qué debería ir yo? Si tanto quieres saber sobre la SS ve tú mismo, a mí no me metas en tus asuntos.- dijo Ichigo secamente.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun.- dijo Inoue con cierta timidez, no quería molestar al chico.- Es cierto lo que dice Ishida, ¿y si ocurrió algo?

-No me interesa. Si hubiese ocurrido algo Urahara ya nos habría avisado o nos habríamos enterado de alguna forma.- sentenció Ichigo yéndose del lugar, dejando a Ishida e Inoue con un póker face, definitivamente no entendían al chico.

"_¿Debería ir a la Soul Society? Solo para ver si todo está bien, después de todo, Ishida dijo que era mejor ir a confirmarlo. Esperen, ¡¿desde cuándo importa lo que ese diga ese idiota?!_" pensó Ichigo mientras volvía del instituto un día cualquiera. Estaba más cansado de lo normal, todo por no haber dormido bien por estar pensando en Rukia.

"_Parezco un idiota enamorado pensando todo el día en ella, argh, mejor dejo mi mente en blanco, esto se está volviendo molesto_" dijo para sí en el momento en que su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, lo tomó y lo contestó sin fijarse quién era, después de todo, no debía ser algo importante...

-¿Diga?- dijo Ichigo tranquilamente, mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Buen día Kurosaki-san!- dijo Urahara en tono alegre- Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no?

-Ah, hola Urahara-san.- contestó un desanimado Ichigo- sí, claro, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué es ese tono Kurosaki-san?- dijo Urahara en tono de burla.

-No ando de humor Urahara-san, dime ya, ¿qué quieres?- contestó Ichigo, sin disimular lo irritado que se sintió.

-Está bien, iré al grano. Hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo lo más rápido posible, apresúrate y ven a mi tienda desde donde estés. Dicen que es una petición urgente de la Soul Society.- dijo Urahara bastante serio, ya no parecía el mismo de hace unos instantes.

Ichigo paró en seco, "_¿Tendrá la enana algo que ver con todo esto? ¿Qué querrán ahora ellos conmigo_?" se preguntó Ichigo "_Mierda, debería dejar de relacionar todo con esa enana, definitivamente estoy loco_" se convenció Ichigo, para luego responder a Urahara.

-Bueno, iré cuanto antes.

-Apresúrate Kurosaki-san, creo que te llevarás una grata sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ichigo enseguida pensó en ella, mas borró el pensamiento tan rápido como apareció - No andes diciendo eso para que después no sea nada.

-Si crees que tiene que ver con Kuchiki-san, estás equivocado, siento desilusionarte- dijo Urahara en tono burlón, Ichigo solo contesto un "tsk"- como sea, es importante y de todas maneras puede interesarte, nos vemos aquí dentro de 30 minutos.- dijo Urahara para luego colgar.

"_¿30 minutos? Quiere decir que hoy no iré a almorzar en casa… bueno, creo que el viejo lo entenderá_" pensó el pelinaranja mientras emprendía camino a la tienda de Urahara escribiendo un mensaje para su padre: "Hoy no iré a almorzar, iré con Urahara, nos vemos" corto, pero entendible.

Después de una pequeña caminata, al fin llegó. La típica fachada que nunca había cambiado seguía ahí, tocó y le abrieron Jinta y Ururu. Apenas entró Tessai lo dirigió al patio de entrenamiento, ese lugar sí que le traía recuerdos, al bajar se encontró con quienes no esperaba. Se quedó en silencio y sorprendido unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo!- dijo animadamente Renji, levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Renji, pues sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- contestó Ichigo sin entender nada.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, veo que no has cambiado nada- dijo el capitán que iba con Renji, con su característica frialdad de siempre.

-Se ve que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos, Byakuya- contestó el aludido de la misma manera- y bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí?.

-Una solicitud del Capitán Comandante, Ichigo, es muy importante- dijo Renji muy serio, cosa que exaltó al naranjín.

-¿Una solicitud? ¿De qué se trata?- dijo Ichigo con cierta inquietud, ¿qué podía querer ese ojii-san con él?

-Eso me corresponde explicar a mí, Renji- intervino Byakuya- Una solicitud, mejor dicho, notificación que no puede esperar mucho. Es una decisión de la Central 46, debes dar la respuesta en 2 días.

-No entiendo nada- dijo un muy confundido Ichigo rascándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo voy a responder a una propuesta sin saber de qué se trata? Además, ¿por qué vinieron ustedes? Pudieron mandarme llamar o algo así.

-Es algo sumamente importante, Kurosaki, el Capitán Comandante solicita tu respuesta lo más rápido posible, está impaciente- dijo Byakuya, haciendo relevancia a la última palabra- Quiere que leas esta carta de notificación para enterarte de qué se trata y pensar en una respuesta certera.

Byakuya le entregó un sobre, Ichigo lo miró desconcertado y no sabía si abrirlo y leerlo ahí mismo o aguardar a después, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba.

-¿Debo leerlo ahora? Me da mala espina.- dijo Ichigo sinceramente, mirando a Byakuya, éste solo asintió.

-Pero, capitán, no es necesario que nos dé ya una respuesta concreta.- dijo Renji.

-Tienes razón -reconoció Byakuya- Pero de todas formas te pedimos que te apresures Kurosaki, si no apareces dentro de 2 días en el Seireitei para la reunión con el Capitán Comandante, perderás esta oportunidad.- dijo Byakya, dándole la espalda y abriendo un Senkaimon.

-Ichigo, se que decidirás lo correcto.- dijo Renji para luego adentrarse con su capitán al camino de vuelta a la SS.

Ichigo se quedó pensando mientras miraba el sobre doblado elegantemente "_¿Qué rayos significa esto?_" se preguntaba. Decidió que no era momento de darle vueltas al asunto, dio media vuelta para despedirse de Urahara y los demás, para luego encaminarse hacia su casa por las calientes y desiertas calles de Karakura.

Al llegar a su casa, como siempre, Ichigo fue "saludado" por su querido padre. Al tiempo que el pelinaranja solo mostraba una cara de irritación, Isshin se lanzaba encima de él, recibiendo una patada como respuesta.

-¡Ya deja de molestar viejo!- gritó el hijo del mencionado, bastante molesto.

-Mi querido hijo, has aprendido bastante, no tengo nada más que enseñarte.- dijo un orgulloso Isshin con una mueca de dolor.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca paras.- contestó Ichigo son una venita palpitante, sí que estaba enojado.

Isshin observó detenidamente la carta que su hijo apretaba entre sus manos, pudo reconocer la forma en la que estaba doblada; un rectángulo doblado en forma cuadricular en los extremos, con el nombre del remitente en el lado de la doblada. Definitivamente era de la SS; después de todo, un ex-capitán sabe reconocer muy bien esas cosas. Se incorporó para cambiar su cómico semblante a uno serio, con una mirada que denotaba su interés.

-Ichigo, dime, ¿esa carta viene de la SS?- preguntó Isshin, bastante serio.

-Sí.- dijo Ichigo con cierta sorpresa, no esperaba ese cambio en su padre y menos que acertara en el remitente de la carta, o al menos de donde venía.- ¿por qué la pregunta?.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, me la mandaron a mí, no tienes que saberlo.- respondió secamente el chico, avanzando hacia la escalera.

-Sí que lo es.- dijo Isshin con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su semblante era sombrío - ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?- agregó, levantando la mirada para ver en los ojos de Ichigo.

-En realidad, no, aún no la he leído. Además, ni Byakuya ni Renji me dijeron de que se trataba, solo querían que leyera esta carta y me presentara en el Seireitei dentro de 2 días con mi respuesta.- dijo el chico mirando el sobre fijamente.

-¿Byakuya?, ¿Kuchiki Byakuya ha venido a entregarte ese sobre?.- dijo su padre en cierto tono de sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces viejo?- preguntó aún más sorprendido que su padre.

-Sí, es la actual cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Recuerda que fui Capitán Ichigo, es normal que sepa esas cosas, además, su padre era un buen amigo mío.- reconoció Isshin, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-Ah, ya veo... y, ¿Qué tiene que él la haya entregado?

-Significa que es algo bastante importante y delicado, Ichigo. Deberías leer ya esa carta, por favor, léela conmigo, yo podría ayudarte a tomar una decisión - dijo Isshin poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, quien solo asintió y empezó a abrir el sobre y quitar la carta, empezó a leerla en voz alta para que su padre escuchase:

"Estimado Kurosaki Ichigo:

De manera formal, le hacemos llegar esta carta de notificación de parte del Capitán Comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai y de los miembros de la Central 46 con dos noticias que serán anunciadas y detalladas en las siguientes líneas.

La primera noticia, consiste en la aprobación y reconocimiento de su función como Shinigami Oficial del Seireitei. Cumple con todos los requisitos, por tanto, el título que otorga la Academia Espiritual de Shinigamis le será concedido automáticamente por su gran desempeño en su función de Shinigami Sustituto, siendo esto un ascenso a su actual posición. Cabe recalcar nuestro más profundo agradecimiento y respeto hacia su desempeño en la guerra desatada contra Aizen Sousuke. Para mayor aclaración, el último papel que ha cumplido satisfactoriamente en el caso del Ex-Shinigami Sustituto nos ha llevado a este reconocimiento, el único detalle es que no pertenece a ningún Escuadrón del Gotei 13, imposibilitando el reconocimiento total de usted como Shinigami Oficial.

Viendo eso, quisimos darle la posibilidad de entrar en un Escuadrón del Gotei, no como subordinado, sino como oficial de División. Viendo que todos los cargos de altos rangos estaban ocupados, optamos por aprovechar la situación de la renuncia del Capitán Rojuro Otoribashi para darle la siguiente propuesta y así la razón particular de esta carta y última noticia.

Usted ha sido seleccionado como nuevo Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón, ocupando el puesto que anteriormente correspondía a Rojuro Otoribashi. Su inigualable desempeño en sus combates, su admirable poder y Bankai, en conjunto con sus actitudes y cualidades, lo llevan a ocupar este puesto dentro de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección, que estarán complacidos de tenerlo a usted en sus filas.

Claro está que, usted ha sido seleccionado, mas no obligado, en vista a su actual vida humana. Tiene la posibilidad de aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, no es necesario justificación en caso de otorgar una respuesta negativa.

Si la respuesta que nos otorga es negativa, le solicitamos que venga al Seireitei y se lo comunique al Capitán Comandante, que nos transmitirá su elección. No es necesario ningún argumento o justificación, sin embargo, seguirá cumpliendo sus funciones de Shinigami como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con la diferencia de que se le otorgará el reconocimiento de Shinigami Oficial.

En caso de que la respuesta que nos otorgue sea positiva, debe venir al Seireitei al cabo de 2 días y comunicárselo al Capitán Comandante. Después del comunicado, debe asistir a la reunión de presentación 1 día después de otorgar la respuesta. La asistencia a esta reunión es obligatoria, en caso de ausencia a la misma, esta notificación quedara totalmente anulada.

Atentamente

Central 46."

Al terminar de leer la carta, Ichigo la doblo tal como estaba y se la entregó a su padre. Isshin lo miró extrañado, tomó la carta dudosamente, contemplando la mirada baja de su hijo entremezclada con un semblante frío y serio. El chico, sin levantar la mirada, dio media vuelta y empezó a subir por las escaleras lentamente. A medio camino, Isshin lo interrumpió.

-Espera Ichigo, ¿qué piensas decirles?- Isshin estaba asustado por la posible respuesta.

Ichigo se quedó parado unos segundos, que parecían eternos, tanto para él como para su padre.

-No lo sé.- fue lo único que atinó a decir para seguir subiendo las escaleras, esta vez más apurado. Corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta violentamente.

-Ichigo...- murmuró su padre mirando la escalera por la que Ichigo había subido.- Decide lo que te haga feliz a ti, no a los demás.- dijo, para luego darse la vuelta con la mirada baja y encaminarse a la clínica.

* * *

**Y bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ cualquier duda, consulta o queja, dejenlo en review ;D tambien acepto criticas constructivas y si ven algun horror ortigrafico jajaja.**

**Ire actualizando todos los dias a lo largo de la tarde, el unico dia que no habra nuevo capitulo sera el lunes ya que tengo doble turno en el colegio y llego a mi casa recien a la noche, totalmente muerta T-T**

**Ciertos detalles, como le dije a Asaki, iran cambiando, por ejemplo, de K puede subi M, si es necesario, cambiare el genero de "Drama" a uno humor, solo que, por ahora no cuadra bajarle humor asi re nada que ver (?**

**Gracias por leer! Saludos :3**


	3. La Razón y El Alma

**Holi :3 nuevo capitulo on :3 (? Jajaja, enserio, holi ._. No pude actualizar antes por culpa del colegio D: ademas que tenia que terminar de traducir el manga de Claymore (Si, yo soy la traductora :3) como sea...**

******Akisa: Estaba convencidisima que era Akasi ._. jajaja perdon! Pero bueno, error mio lml gracias por el review y el halago :$ jajaja espero que te guste este cap (:**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *-***

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus conocidos personajes son de tite-sama, los nuevos que aparecen en esta historia si son mios y los hice re sexys (?**

* * *

Los altos mandos estaban bastante alterados, la conmoción en los Escuadrones era grande. Todo el mundo hablaba del misterioso y nuevo Capitán que, pese a ni siquiera haber comunicado una respuesta, ya era considerado el nuevo Capitán. Por un lado, las mujeres Shinigamis se preguntaban si era guapo o feo, alto o bajo, flaco o gordo; los hombres, en cambio, se

preguntaban si sería realmente poderoso o pura pinta. Todos sentían una gran curiosidad por saber al menos su nombre, con eso bastaba.

Byakuya y Renji volvieron al Seireitei sin ser verdaderamente notados, casi todos los shinigamis ni siquiera sabían del corto viaje a otra dimensión para entregar la dichosa carta, eso los ayudo a salvarse de agobiantes preguntas y misterios molestos. Mientras volvían caminando a su Escuadrón Renji escuchaba los comentarios de los Shinigamis con los que se cruzaban, escuchaba de todo, desde gente que no tenía el mínimo interés y lo veía como una gran pérdida de tiempo, hasta personas que especulaban que era bastante fuerte y respetable, pero no mencionaban a nadie. Ni siquiera podían insinuar quien podía ser.

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia estaba reunida con unos amigos de su Escuadrón. En su Escuadrón escuchaba como todos hablaban del nuevo Capitán, por su parte, ella solo miraba mientras bebía su zumo, pero no prestaba atención realmente, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para escuchar lo que decían los demás.

-Kuchiki Fuku-Taicho, oiga, ¡Kuchiki-Fukutaicho!.- le decía a voz en grito uno de sus amigos mientras le sacudía un brazo para sacarla de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Rukia reaccionó al brusco movimiento.

-Pues... Parece que estaba en otro mundo Fuku-Taicho.- dijo uno de ellos en tono de burla.

-Jaja, pues sí, estaba analizando a mis candidatos para el puesto de Capitán, así veo si descubro quién puede ser.- dijo Rukia tratando de sonar lo más segura posible. Ese chico de pelo naranja de nuevo había estado tomando posesión de su mente.

-¡Deja en paz a la fuku-taicho, bakka!- exigió una chica, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a su compañero, quien se sobó el lugar lastimado.

-No te preocupes, Miza-san, no me molestó. De hecho, le agradezco que me haya hecho volver a la realidad.- dijo Rukia bastante tranquila mientras sonreía ante la escena.

-Mmh...- Miza no sonaba muy convencida.- Está bien, por esta vez te perdono Baltier.- dijo la castaña chica mirando asesinamente a su compañero.

-¡Hmp!- fue la única respuesta que dio el chico rubio girando la cabeza, cosa que molestó a Miza.

-¡Oye rubio!- le dio otro puñetazo.- ¡No me ignores!- exclamó la chica, haciendo un puchero.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?! Psicópata.- gruñó Baltier, sobándose el adolorido brazo otra vez.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-¡Psi-có-pa-ta!- dijo un burlón Baltier, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación mientras Rukia los miraba con una gotita en la nuca. - ¡Ja-ja!

-¡¿Qué te crees desgraciado?!- gritó Miza completamente sulfurada.

-Cállate, loca.

-Psicótico.

-Imbécil.

-Borracho.

-Enana.

-Endemoniado.

-No quiero hablar más contigo.

-Yo tampoco. -Y los dos se dieron la espalda.

Rukia se quedó muda unos segundos, para luego echar a reír. Esa escena que acaba de presenciar, de cierta forma, le recordaba a Ichigo; esos dos se trataban tal cual como ellos lo hacían cuando Rukia estaba en el mundo humano. Ambos chicos miraron a Rukia, para luego mirarse mutuamente y echarse a reír también, después de eso, los demás miembros del Escuadrón que miraban todo en silencio también empezaron a reír, haciendo que Rukia se olvidase de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en Ichigo… ehh, perdón, es decir, en quién sería el nuevo Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón.

Por otro lado, Ukitake observaba la escena y a su Teniente desde su ventana. Se imaginaba la reacción de Rukia ante el nuevo Capitán y cómo lo tomaría, se esperaba toda una escena, bastante cómica de hecho. Quería ver la cara que ponían todos.

Pensado eso dio media vuelta y fue a descansar, se estaba recuperando y Unohana le había dicho que debía descansar, después de todo, cuando llegase el nuevo Capitán en el Seireitei se armaría un gran revuelo y la energía correría por todos lados.

***-PI PI RUPI RUPI PI PI RUPI-***

Eran las 2AM, momento en que un chico de llamativo cabello estaba en las afueras de Karakura. Observaba la ciudad y recordaba todo lo que había pasado en ella, con ella... No solo con ella, sino con todos, con todos y con todo, en cómo había cambiado su ordinaria y aburrida vida.

Pasó de solo empuñar un bolígrafo a empuñar una espada de su altura. Anteriormente su mayor miedo era una exposición oral, ahora su mayor miedo era que apareciera un enemigo como Aizen, que los hiciera pasar por todo lo que había hecho el Ex-Capitán. Las cosas sí que habían cambiado.

Y ahí estaba él, Kurosaki Ichigo, que pasó de ser un chico normal a ser un Shinigami muy poderoso. De nuevo su vida estaba dándole señales de un nuevo cambio, aunque esta vez podía elegir, se sentía presionado e indeciso.

Ya habían pasado casi 3 años desde que empezó todo, apenas tenía 15 cuando su vida cambio y ahora, con 18 años de edad, tenía la posibilidad de irse de casa y hacer su vida gracias a su mayoría de edad, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que podría acabar en otra dimensión a cambio de su hogar o que la propuesta de "trabajo" viniese de ahí. ¿Acaso así es la vida? Quién sabe... ¿Era ese su destino o solo un capricho más de la vida que se divertía poniéndole problemas?

La pregunta fundamental era: "¿Qué hago?"

Ichigo miraba la oscura ciudad con un nostálgico semblante, ¿qué elegiría? ¿El Mundo Humano o la SS? ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Qué era lo conveniente? Eran preguntas sin respuesta. Se encontraba perdido, confundido, estaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que...

-¡Oye, Rey!- dijo una chillona voz proveniente de ninguna parte, solo estaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres Shiro? ¡¿No ves que estoy frustrado?!.- fue la irritada respuesta de Ichigo.

Shirosaki... El molestoso hollow que tenía por apodo Ogichi gracias a su querido Rey, empezó a preocuparse, después de todo, su Rey inmerso en la soledad gracias a la ausencia de cierta enana solía pasar por su mundo interior a hablar con él y con Zangetsu. Ahora al menos intentaba socializar.

-Creo que deberías calmarte, ¿no necesitas ayuda?- respondió Ogichi, después de haber callado unos segundos.

-No necesito tu ayuda, cosa blanca parlante.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- dijo un ofendido hollow.

-No importa, déjame en paz, ¿sabes muy bien lo que ocurre e igual vienes a molestar?

-Bueno, bueno, ¡no remates por mí! Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda, al menos mi opinión. No sé… ven acá que el viejo quiere hablarte.- dijo el blanquito tratando de ser amable por consejo de Zangetsu.

Ichigo dudó unos segundos para luego ir a sentarse bajo un árbol. Desenvainó a Zangetsu y empezó a concentrarse hasta que apareció en su mundo interior.

Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar; todo seguía como siempre estuvo, edificios azules por todos lados, cielo azul, piso azul...

"_Demasiado azul_" Pensó Ichigo al momento que sentía dos presencias dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba.

-Ichigo.- dijo Zangetsu, el chico solo le dirigió una mirada que no denotaba nada.- Tienes que aclarar tus dudas ya, además, no tienes mucho tiempo.- agregó al momento en que el chico solo asentía.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Rey de mierda?!- gritó Shirosaki fuera de sus casillas.

Ichigo no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a su otro yo con una expresión de vacío, lo miraba con ojos apagados y sin el ceño fruncido, ¿ése era Ichigo?

-N-no me mires así.- tartamudeo un extrañado chico blanco, ¿ése era su Rey?

-Ichigo, no dejes que las dudas nublen tu mente y apaguen tus luces. Las dudas nublan la mente y solo llevan a errores; esa inseguridad que sientes solo te llevara a la perdición.

-Lo sé, pero no logro entender nada ni encontrar una respuesta.- dijo un dudoso Ichigo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que entender? -Zangetsu habló con una voz muy ronca.

-Las razones, los motivos... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Te equivocas.- dijo Zangetsu. El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la Zanpakuto optó por proseguir.- No debes entender las razones ni los motivos de ellos, lo único que debes entender son tus motivos, tus razones... Debes entender los mensajes que te transmite tu alma. Pero no lograrás entenderlo si "ensucias" tu alma con dudas, inseguridad y cosas absurdas, recuerda que un alma pura reside en una mente sana.

-...- Ichigo solo se quedó callado, no sabía que responder, se sentía pésimo, no se reconocía a él mismo "_¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!_" pensó al momento que bajaba la mirada.

-Ichigo, la pelea eterna es la pelea que se produce entre la razón y el alma. Tu razón te guía según la lógica y las posibilidades humanas, tu alma te guía según el camino que dicta tu destino y por el cual debes andar para ser una persona plena.

-Y... ¿Cómo entender lo que dice mi alma? - preguntó Ichigo levantando la mirada.

-Un alma pura... Reside en una mente sana.- fue lo único que dijo Zangetsu antes de desaparecer.

-Oye... Rey.- al fin habló el hasta ahora mudo hollow.- el viejo tiene razón, ¡debes dejar de ser tan idiota y busca respuestas! - exclamó.

-Lo sé, Shiro, buscare indicios con los demás, después daré con la respuesta... En mi alma.- dijo Ichigo, de nuevo son su ceño fruncido y una mirada determinada a hallar su camino.

-Ese es el estúpido Rey que conozco.- dijo Shirosaki con una sonrisa.

Ichigo solo le devolvió la sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para volver a la realidad. Aspiró profundamente y suspiró sonoramente, para luego tomar su Zanpakuto y así levantarse. Estaba cansado, así que usó unos cuantos shunpos para llegar a su casa, corriendo por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Karakura. No había nadie despierto, todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y no había ni un ruido... Su casa no era la excepción.

Optó por entrar a través de la ventana, no haría ruido y sería más rápido. Fue bastante efectivo, el chico volvió a entrar en su cuerpo y se acomodó bajo sus típicas sabanas para conciliar el sueño al cabo de pocos minutos, después de todo, tenía que ir al Instituto al día siguiente.

* * *

**Y.. ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D espero que les haya gustado aunque me quedo mas corto que los anteriores ._. pero el siguiente ya es del mismo largor :D**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! *-* (2)**

**Cualquier duda, queja, felicitacion, critica, horror ortigrafico, etc, dejenlo en un review ;D**

**Nos leemos en otro cap (? :3**


	4. Siguiendo Al Corazón - Día 1

**Ohayoo :D aca traigo un nuevo cap :3 si no actualizo mas tan de seguido es por culpa de mi querido y estresante colegio :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite y nunca seran mios... Hasta que me case con Ichigo que es el unico que me va pertenecer (? Solo esta historia es mia :D**

* * *

La mañana en el cuartel del 3er Escuadrón estuvo bastante apretada, Kira Izuru, teniente de dicho escuadrón, cumplía las funciones de Capitán y estaba más que atareado. Necesitaban un Capitán ahora, Rose había dejado todo patas para arriba y eso no le agradaba para nada al Izuru.

-Esto no tiene caso.- bufó el pálido chico soltando algunos papeles.- Por más que los ordeno llegan todavía más. ¡Nunca acabaré! –hastiado dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, pasando a tirar algunos papeles al suelo. –Me pregunto si seremos tan mal escuadrón que todos nuestros capitanes nos abandonan…

-No deberías hablar así y menos desordenar tus papeles, solo te dará más trabajo.- dijo tranquilamente un hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta, agarrando un papel.

-¿Hisagi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un poco sorprendido Kira, no esperaba la visita de su amigo.

-Vengo a ver qué tal te va. Veo que no puedes con todo esto.- dijo Hisagi mientras levantaba los papeles que había en su camino hasta una silla situada en frente del escritorio del teniente.- Déjame decirte que necesitas ayuda urgentemente.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.- dijo Kira totalmente desanimado.

-Parece que estás deprimido.- dijo Hisagi en un tono medio burlón, solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

Decidió no agregar nada más. Juntó los papeles con su amigo y le ayudó a ordenarlos en silencio, no hablaban de nada, solo algunos "¿qué número tienes?" o cosas de orden alfabético para ir acomodando todo. Al fin y al cabo el teniente de la 9na División entendía a su compañero, él había pasado por lo mismo cuando Tosen se fue, traicionándolos y dejando a su escuadrón en el mismo estado de desastre que el 3ro ahora.

-Bueno, ya está.- dijo Hisagi poniendo una pila de papeles en el escritorio.

-Gracias Hisagi, creo que ya estoy mejor y podré continuar con esto.-dijo un más animado Kira.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte? No quiero que ahora te emborraches para pasar las penas mientras olvidas estos papeles.- dijo Hisagi mirando la pila de papeles.

-Tranquilo, Matsumoto-san ya requisó todo el sake que había en el escuadrón. -dijo Kira y ambos empezaron a reír un poco.- Esta vez quiero recibir con un buen Escuadrón al nuevo Capitán, necesito tener todo listo para cuando llegue.- dijo Kira mirando los papeles con cierta nostalgia.

-Ese nuevo Capitán es todo un misterio.- dijo Hisagi poniendo su mano en la barbilla, simulaba que estaba pensando algo poético.- Pero será mejor que todos los que han pasado por aquí, estoy seguro.- dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- Kira miró a su amigo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, te dejo trabajar. Si quieres venir esta noche, saldremos a tomar con Renji e Iba en el mismo lugar de siempre a las 8pm.- dijo Hisagi en el momento en que abría la puerta para salir.

-Claro que iré, me vendrá bien despejarme de estas cosas.- obtuvo una respuesta positiva de su amigo.

Kira se sintió afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos, hoy se desahogaría con ellos y seguro indagarían sobre quién podría ser el nuevo Capitán, en una de esas lograban hacer que el pelirrojo les soltara el nombre. Era algo inquietante y lo tenía ansioso, no podía esperar más, parecía un niño que espera por abrir los regalos de navidad.

Llegó la noche y con ella la calma de Kira, salió de inmediato apenas dieron las 8pm. Caminaba tranquilamente saludando a los educados, los que no le saludaban le daban igual, después de todo, no le importaba ser popular o no entre los Shinigamis.

Apenas entró, lo saludaron Hisagi y Renji y fue a sentarse con ellos, detrás de él vino Iba. Ya los cuatro, empezaron a hablar y divagar; se reían de sus amigos, de ellos mismos y de sus patéticas preocupaciones, definitivamente se estaban quitando todos los problemas de encima, ya habría tiempo de turbar esa paz más adelante.

***-PI PI RUPI RUPI PI PI RUPI-***

El despertador sonó escandalosamente, pero más escandaloso fue el típico grito que todas las mañanas se escuchaba en la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

- ¡GOOOOOD MOOOORNIIINNGG ICHIGOOOO! -Exclamó Isshin abalanzándose sobre la puerta que, para su sorpresa, no tenía seguro, llevando al pobre hombre contra el piso y dándose un buen golpe en la frente.

-Hola viejo.- dijo indiferentemente Ichigo mientras se levantaba, pasaba por encima del cuerpo de su padre y entraba al baño.- Por favor no me molestes, he dormido muy mal y creo que hasta tuve pesadillas.- agregó pesadamente.

Su padre sabía muy bien la forma en que su hijo estaba tomando todo lo que ocurría, después de todo, era su hijo, y esa propuesta posiblemente le llevaba a la decisión más difícil a la que se había enfrentado en su corta, pero intensa vida.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras ya vestido con el obligatorio uniforme gris de su Instituto. Apenas llegó al último escalón se quedó parado mirando la misma escena de todos los días: Yuzu sirviendo el desayuno, Karin y su padre discutiendo mientras Isshin hojeaba el periódico. La idea de renunciar a eso no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero la rutina a veces cansa.

-¡Buenos días, onii-chan! Siéntate, ya te sirvo el desayuno.- exclamó Yuzu con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Buen día Yuzu. -contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Ichi-nii, ¿se puede saber qué te paso ayer? - preguntó una curiosa Karin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ichigo incómodamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Anoche saliste y volviste muy tarde, ¿por dónde andabas?

-Di un paseo, necesitaba pensar y despejar mi mente.- dijo Ichigo, entendiendo a qué se refería su hermana.

-Ya veo...- fue la única respuesta de parte de Karin.

El desayuno sí que fue raro; todos estaban callados y metidos en sus mentes, unos más serios que otros, cosa que no sorprendió a Ichigo. Él mismo estaba bastante alterado, su padre también y seguro que sus hermanas lo percibían todo.

-Bueno, me voy.- dijo Ichigo al momento de acabar su desayuno. Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, tomando su bolso azul marino.

-¡Adiós!- exclamaron los tres al unísono. Ichigo levantó la mano en forma de despedida y sonrió, realmente le costaría despegarse de esos pequeños detalles.

Camino al Instituto se cruzó con Keigo y Mizuiro, extrañamente le saludaron de manera más "normal" de lo habitual. El camino al Instituto fue silencioso, pero no incómodo; Mizuiro estaba concentrado en su teléfono caminando al lado de Keigo, que se encontraba en el medio mirando a cualquier lado pensando en alguna idiotez, mientras Ichigo, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Keigo, le daba vueltas y vueltas a su pasada conversación con el vejo Zangetsu, después de todo, tenía 2 días para decidir y tenía que estar muy seguro.

En la entrada del Instituto saludaron a sus conocidos y fueron directo al aula, al menos Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro se quedaron hablando con unas chicas de otro salón. Apenas entró, Inoue lo saludó animadamente.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó levantando el brazo y agitándolo.

-Buen día, Inoue.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que ruborizó a la voluminosa chica.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe que respondió tan... bien?- dijo Inoue por lo bajo, cosa que llamó la atención de su fiel amiga Tatsuki.

-De seguro ocurrió algo, no es normal que actúe así de tenso.- dijo Tatsuki también por lo bajo.

En ese momento Ichigo, que hasta ahora había estado mirando la ventada, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al salón de al lado, buscaba a Ishida, le daba la impresión que solo con el podría hablar de un tema tan delicado, a Inoue se lo contaría cuando ya hubiese aclarado sus dudas para no confundirse más.

-¿Kurosaki?- pronunció Ishida al ver al chico en la puerta de su salón con semblante bastante serio y sombrío - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Necesito hablar contigo Ishida. Salgamos afuera.- dijo en tono muy serio, se dio media vuelta y con un gesto hecho con la mano le indicó al Quincy que lo siguiera, nadie podía escuchar nada de lo que le contaría.

Al cabo de una pequeña caminata estaban en el desértico patio del Instituto, todos ya habían entrado al menos a los pasillos, así que Ichigo se sentía ya más seguro para revelar algo que él consideraba absoluto secreto.

-Y bien, Kurosaki, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?- dijo Ishida en un tono algo molesto.

-Ishida, no sé qué hacer.- Ichigo bajó la mirada.- No sé qué es lo mejor, irme a la SS o seguir aquí - agregó, levantando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Ishida no entendía nada.

-Ayer me llego una carta de la Central esa de la SS, la de los 46. Quieren que sea Capitán de la 3ra División - dijo Ichigo en tono neutro, parecía un robot.

-Kurosaki, no estoy para tus bromas.- Ishida se ajustó los lentes y se disponía a regresar a su salón

-No es una broma. –le extendió la carta que había vuelto a aparecer sobre su cama, seguro su padre la había regresado. -El mismo Byakuya vino a entregarme eso.

-No lo puedo creer... ¡Es muy repentino!- exclamó Ishida, eso le daba muy mala espina, no se animaba a coger el sobre.

-Léela. –instó el peli naranjo.

Ishida miro el sobre dudoso, luego lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, empezó a leerlo y con calma aparente, pero cada vez más sorprendido.

-Definitivamente es algo real y formal, pero me sigue sorprendiendo.- dijo Ishida devolviendo el sobre mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo? –Ichigo guardó bruscamente el sobre en el bolsillo interno de su gakuran y suspiró -¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-No lo sé, no te veo con la típica vida tranquila de un hombre común, pero no sé cómo te comportarías con la vida de un Capitán del Gotei 13.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de la vida tranquila? - tenía un tono de curiosidad, ya no estaba confundido, sino curioso por ese punto de vista.

-Pues... Ya sabes, lo normal en la vida de un hombre normal: estudiar, trabajar, casarse y tener hijos. Creo que para ti eso carece de emoción.- dijo tranquilamente Ishida.

-Ya veo. De hecho me aburre tanta paz, estos últimos meses fueron muy tranquilos, demasiado para mi gusto.- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño un poco más.

-¿Lo ves, Kurosaki? Tú mismo debes hallar tu respuesta.- dijo Ishida, dándose la vuelta.- Sabes lo que quieres. Después de todo, es tu vida, no la de los demás - agregó cuando empezaba a dar pasos con intención de volver a su salón.

Ichigo se quedó parado unos segundos para luego seguir el mismo camino de Ishida. Estaba un poco más seguro de qué hacer, tal vez si hablaba con su padre se sentiría mejor y menos culpable.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente "Nada interesante, pareciera que es lo mismo todos los días esto ya me cansa" pensaba Ichigo mientras volvía a su casa para tener una seria conversación con su padre. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero no podía callarlo. Además de que el tiempo corría en su contra, los días de espera eran muy pocos y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, podría arrepentirse toda la vida.

Ichigo entró a su casa, no dijo nada, no anunció su llegada, pero como esperaba, su padre estaba sentado en la cocina con semblante serio, parecía que estaba esperando por él para hablar de su futuro.

-Hey viejo, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ichigo.

-Ya lo sé. Dime Ichigo, ¿ya tienes una mente sana?- preguntó Isshin sin dirigirle la mirada a su primogénito.

-Pues... Estoy en proceso.- respondió Ichigo, algo dudoso.

-Te pasas el día pensando sobre esto, ¿no es así?

-La verdad sí, no sé qué hacer.- dijo Ichigo agachando la cabeza.

-Ichigo, siempre haces las cosas por impulso o porque es lo que te dicta tu corazón, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo ahora?- dijo el mayor mirando al chico, quien levantó la mirada algo sorprendido.

-A... ¿A qué te refieres?- articuló. Eso lo dejo confundido, más de lo que estaba.

-Hijo, cuando fuiste a rescatar a Rukia de la SS, ¿acaso te paraste a pensar las consecuencias de eso? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en quiénes serían los enemigos? ¿En cómo la sacarías de ahí? ¿Ideaste un tipo de plan?

-La verdad no.- dijo Ichigo un poco más calmado, pensó unos segundos antes de responder.- Creo que simplemente lo hice porque quería hacerlo o porque algo me pidió hacerlo.- agregó con cara de estar pensando algo profundo.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo ahora y escuchas a ese algo? - dijo Isshin con una sonrisa, parecía que transmitía seguridad y paz con esa mirada y esa sonrisa.

-Pero es diferente, esto sería cambiar la vida que tengo, abandonaría todo; mis estudios, mi familia, mis amigos, a Karin y a Yuzu. Ellas me odiarán si me voy.- exclamó Ichigo con los puños cerrados.

-Si no te vas de esta casa por el Gotei 13, te irás por tus estudios. Da lo mismo, Ichigo, te digo esto porque quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz, además si estas allá podrás estar más con Rukia-chan.- esto último lo dijo guiñándole el ojo a su querido hijo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Ichigo mirando para otro lado con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que dio risa a su querido padre.- Esto es serio viejo.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que te dije, lo dije en serio.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Ya deja eso!.- exclamó un sonrojado Ichigo.- si me voy, ¿cómo lo tomarán todos?.- preguntó Ichigo ya serio.

-¡¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan los demás?!- le gritó su padre y lo agarró de la camisa.- ¡¿Acaso eres un marica que se pone a llorar si los demás lo reprochan o te echas para atrás por el simple disgusto de alguien patético que no puede ver a través de ti y no ve donde esta tú felicidad?! ¡Tú no eres así Ichigo!, me pareces un completo idiota con esa inseguridad tan marica que tienes.- le gritó Isshin, totalmente fuera de sí.

-...- Ichigo se quedó sorprendido, nunca había visto esa cara de su padre, pero solo logró fortalecer su determinación - Iré.- dijo como sentencia

Isshin soltó su camisa y dio un gran suspiro, luego miro a su hijo y le sonrió, le dio una palmada en el hombro, recibiendo una sincera sonrisa de parte del chico como respuesta. Fue suficiente para hacerle saber que hizo lo correcto.

-Discúlpame si fui un poco duro, pero era la única manera de que abrieras los ojos y escucharas a tu corazón - dijo Isshin en tono de pena.

-No te preocupes viejo.- dijo Ichigo sin fruncir el ceño, cosa realmente rara, pero alegró a su padre.- Me voy a descansar, mañana debo decirle mi respuesta al ojii-san.- agregó Ichigo, dirigiéndose a la escalera para ir a su habitación.

* * *

**Yyyyyyyy... Ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D se que dije que iba a ser un poco mas largo, pero bueno, es para agregarle suspenso (? ._. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer :3 son los mejores *o***

**Reviews? :3 me daran animos de seguir escribiendo :D sean buenas personas *-***

**Nos leemos en otro cap :D**


	5. Secretos y Dichos Inciertos - Día 2

**Hola, hola! :D aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo :3 perdon por demorar, es media culpa del colegio y meida culpa mia y de mi mala memoria :D como sea...**

**Los reviews y agradecimientos al final de este capitulo, lo mismo algunas alcaraciones (:**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es mia OwO los personajes y la serie son de Tite ._.**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Urahara usó buenas coordenadas con la puerta Senkai. Ichigo logró salir en el piso, en la entrada del Seireitei; estaba bastante lejos del cuartel del ojii-san, por lo que a Ichigo le dio bastante pereza y acabó maldiciendo por lo bajo a Urahara

"_Lo hizo a propósito para hacerme caminar más, ¡estoy seguro!_" pensaba Ichigo mientras caminaba dentro de una especie rara de gigai, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero tenía cabellos azules, ojos verdes y la piel más oscura, era totalmente raro. "Para que nadie te reconozca" decía Urahara, totalmente convencido de su "gigai oculta reiatsus". Además de ocultar su reiatsu, le daba una apariencia bastante extraña pero convincente.

El único que se salvó de formar parte de tan rara cosa fue Zangetsu. Sí, su fiel Zanpakuto nunca entraba en los experimentos de Urahara, la única víctima era Ichigo.

Apenas se estaba adentrando a la enorme corte de espíritus puros y pudo sentir a algunos Shinigamis cerca, ese raro gigai agudizaba sus sentidos, por lo que le era más fácil detectar presencias. Nadie debía verle, si lo veían, aunque fuera con otra apariencia, podría estar en problemas y cruzarse con preguntas difíciles de responder.

En una curva Ichigo sintió a un grupo de Shinigamis doblando la misma, no podía tomar otro camino ya que su única alternativa era retroceder e ir a la derecha, donde había un pozo como tantos otros, o a la izquierda y arriesgarse a que le hicieran preguntas.

Decidió seguir derecho, tratando de usar shunpo, pero su reiatsu estaba bloqueado gracias al eficaz gigai. Entonces optó por correr. Siguió derecho hasta la otra esquina y se ocultó, agarró el radar que le dio Urahara y trató de ubicarse, no entendía ese raro aparato y empezó a apretar todos los botones con el fin de lograr algo, gracias a algún tipo de magia el aparato le indicó el camino desde el punto en el que estaba.

Y así Ichigo empezó a adentrarse en el Seireitei. Esas acciones se repitieron una infinidad de veces, cosa que molestaba bastante al pelinaranja, pero no podía hacer nada más si no quería ser descubierto ni interrogado.

Caminaba a paso lento, pero seguro. Se movía entre las sombras y esquivaba todas las presencias cercanas, gracias a su corto, pero eficaz entrenamiento con Urahara y una charla con Zangetsu, aprendió a escabullirse más, ya no era tan extravagante como cuando tenía una katana de su tamaño... Aunque le seguía pareciendo extraño que Zangetsu tuviera su forma normal, recordar cómo lo consiguió le llenaba de orgullo.

**Flashback**

-Ya te he dicho que me niego, Ichigo.- dijo la Zanpakuto, dándole la espalda a su portador que se encontraba sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, "mirándolo" fijamente.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! No seas terco, dame un buen motivo y me callaré. Además Urahara-san dice que va a ser mejor así, ya que si estás siempre en tu forma Shikai solo gastamos reiatsu.- dijo Ichigo tratando de convencer a su querida Zanpakuto.

-Volver a mi estado anterior sería retroceder. Retroceder va en contra de mis principios.- dijo Zangetsu tratando de convencer a su portador.

-Usar más reiatsu de lo necesario va en contra de los míos.- dijo Ichigo en contra.

-¿Quién manda aquí?- preguntó Zangetsu, estaba usando todos los recursos posibles.

-Yo.- dijo Ichigo con la cara neutra, esa pregunta fue estúpida, en su opinión.

-No es cierto Ichigo, yo controlo completamente este lugar.- dijo Zangetsu, encarando al pelinaranja.

-¡Claro que no! Este es MI mundo interior.- exclamó el chico apuntando su pecho. –Todo aquí depende de mi estado de ánimo, yo lo controlo.

-Pero gracias a mi existe.

-Mentira.- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo es.- dijo Zangetsu en tono pesado.

-Sí lo es.- dijo Ichigo sacándole la lengua.

-Te cortaré esa lengua.- dijo el viejo ya un poco enojado por la actitud de su querido portador.

-Inténtalo.- desafió el aludido, poniéndose de pie.

-¿En verdad quieres que lo intente, Ichigo?- Zangetsu dirigió una mirada penetrante mientras volvía a su calma y seriedad, permitiéndose rodearse de su reiatsu.

-La verdad no, pero si quieres trata. –comentó indiferente.

-¡Ya dejen de pelearse como idiotas los dos!- gritó un exasperado hollow con una venita en la sien.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! – gritó Ichigo, Zangetsu por su parte se ahorró el comentario, mas miró seriamente al negativo de su portador.

-¡A los dos! - gritó mas fuerte el blanquito.

-¡Serás desgraciado Shirosaki!.- gritó Ichigo.

-¡Cálmense los dos a la re mil puta!.- gritó Shirosaki, totalmente desesperado, ya no aguantaba más.- ¡Zangetsu! ¿Qué mal te hace volver a un estado anterior? Y no vengas con la chorrada de que va en contra de tus principios, será mejor así. Si haces eso existirá el factor sorpresa y las peleas del Rey inútil serán más interesantes.- exclamó el hollow.

-Recuerda que este inútil te derrotó, inútil.- dijo Ichigo con una palpitante vena en la sien.

-Serás...- iba a replicar el blanquito hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo haré, ya no aguanto esta pelea tan absurda. Ahora vete de aquí Ichigo.-exclamó el pobre Zangetsu. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de discusiones y menos con su portador y el hollow en su contra, cedió al voto de la mayoría y así Ichigo volvió a la realidad con una sonrisa de victoria.

**Fin Flashback**

Recordar tan rara discusión solo hacía que tuviese una gota de sudor en la nuca, no esperaba que el viejo Zangetsu fuera tan... Tan así.

Al rememorar tan rara discusión recordó otra, aún más rara, y con protagonistas más extravagantes, por no decir molestosos. Aunque más extravagante y molesto era la cosa en que habían logrado meterlo. Según una felina, se veía "sexy" y conquistaría a todas.

**Flashback**

-Urahara-san, ¿qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?- preguntó un curioso Shinigami.

-Kurosaki-san, se supone que dentro de unas horas irás a la SS, ¿no es así? - el rubio se tapó la cara con su abanico en una postura relajada.

-Pues... Sí, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?- Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-¡Mucho, mucho! Tiene mucho que ver.- dijo Urahara sonriendo detrás del abanico.- se supone que no debes ser detectado y nadie debe verte.

-Así es, aunque no sé como lograre eso.- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Estaba esperando eso Kurosaki-san! Ahora, Yoruichi-san~ - empezó a gritar a su fiel amiga.- ¡Trae lo que Kurosaki-san necesita, por favor~!.- agregó gritando hacia cualquier lugar.

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces y arqueó ambas cejas, no sabía a qué venía eso, pero le daba muy mala espina, y más si venía de Yoruichi y Urahara.

-¡Aquí está la solución a tu problema, Ichigo!.- exclamó Yoruichi mientras tiraba un gigai en el piso.

-¿Un gigai? ¿Y para qué quiero eso? Además, tiene mi aspecto pero... ¿Por qué es negro de cabellos azules?.- preguntó Ichigo bastante desconcertado.

-Kurosaki-san, no seas racista.- exclamó Urahara sonriente como siempre detrás del abanico.- No es cualquier gigai y podrás ir con él a la SS.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único a lo que atino a decir el chico, en un tono de mucha sorpresa.

-Lo que escuchaste, Ichigo. Con esto podrás entrar al Seireitei sin ser sentido y dirigirte tranquilamente al cuartel del Capitán Comandante.

-Explíquense, ¿cómo quieren que entre en eso? ¡No se ve como yo!.- exclamó Ichigo mientras se apuntaba la cara.

-Justo por eso te servirá de mucho Kurosaki-san, este gigai ocultará tu reiatsu y te ayudará a percibir mejor el de los demás; además, si alguien te ve no sabrá que eres tú.- dijo un sonriente Urahara con su índice en alto mientras explicaba.

-Me niego.- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo entrarás sin ser detectado, Ichigo? - replicó la morena.

-Me las arreglaré. Además no les pedí su ayuda.

-Claro, irás por la Casa Kuchiki y ahí te ocultarás, ¿no es así? - dijo Yoruichi en un tono entre picardía y burla.

-¿Eh? ¡C-claro que no! Ni siquiera se me había cruzado eso.- replicó Ichigo dándole la espalda.

-¡Ja! Mueres por hacer eso, colarte en la Casa Kuchiki como todo un pervertido solo para ver a Rukia-san, es tu sueño frustrado, ¿no?- dijo Yoruichi que al terminar la frase explotó en carcajadas, cosa que imitó Urahara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacas tales estupideces?! ¡Oye! ¡Yoruichi-san! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Oigan, dejen de reírse carajo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Ichigo, cosa que los hizo callar unos segundos. Gracias a un bufido soltado por Ichigo los implicados volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

Ichigo se encontraba con los nervios a punto de explotar, cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse mientras contaba hasta 10 en su mente para atajar sus ganas a matar a esos dos.

-Está bien, Kisuke, ya cállate, deberías dejar de molestar a Ichigo.- dijo la morena mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa y tomaba aire.

-Ya, ya, como sea, volviendo a lo nuestro Kurosaki-san... Etto, ¿Kurosaki-san?... ¿A dónde fue?.- dijo Urahara bajando su abanico en señal de sorpresa.

-¿En qué momento se escabulló?.- preguntó Yoruichi al aire.

-Acaba de salir corriendo, les manda decir que volverá más tarde y, con tal que dejen de molestar, va usar ese estúpido gigai.- dijo Jinta entrando a la sala

Ambos rieron un poco más mientras bebían el té que había cargado Ururu, ya llegaría Ichigo y usaría se gigai para mayor risa de ambos.

Cosa que se cumplió...

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahí estaba un Ichigo moreno de cabellos azules y ojos verdes como... como el agua estancada. Todavía se preguntaba cómo accedió a utilizar eso, pero era algo que no quería recordar, ya había pasado un tiempo y empezaba a oscurecerse.

***-PI PI RUPI RUPI PI PI RUPI-***

Estaba entrando la noche. En el horizonte del Seireitei el sol estaba casi completamente sumergido, mezclando el anaranjado con el violeta y creando un atardecer que parecía un mar de dos colores.

"_Esto es hermoso_" pensó la Shinigami desde uno de los edificios del lugar. Estaba parada con la vista iluminada por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes. Cómo deseaba que él estuviera ahí en ese momento, junto a ella, aunque fuera discutiendo o llamándola "enana", con su presencia bastaba "_¡¿Pero qué carajo pienso?! No, no, no… Cálmate Kuchiki Rukia, seguro estoy cansada, ¿tener pensamientos tan cursis por ese pesado?, ni siquiera debería pensar en ese humano_" se convenció la pelinegra dando un salto para bajar a los pasillos y dar una vuelta por ese lugar.

Aún se preguntaba las posibilidades de que Ichigo fuera Capitán o que al menos se dignase a aparecer por ahí, recuperó sus poderes y nunca más volvió a la SS y, para ser honestos, eso molestaba un poco a la Shinigami.

Tratando inútilmente de negar sus sentimientos, trataba de convencerse de que Ichigo era un "humano lejano" para ella misma, después de todo, ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes y nunca le pediría que dejara su vida humana para que se quedase con ella en la SS, ya había cambiado demasiado su destino y no quería sentirse más culpable.

Saber que el chico pelinaranja no había pasado al menos a hacer acto de presencia unos segundos la obligaba a extrañarlo, esa era una señal que Rukia reconoció, quisiese o no. Su corazón estaba siendo enredado inconscientemente por Ichigo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Al darse cuenta de ello una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras vagaba perdidamente por las calles del lugar, totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos, tratando de hallar una manera de borrar unos sentimientos que tenía miedo de aceptar. Ni hablar de lo que la asustaba también que fuesen o no correspondidos, ¿qué hacer si llegaba al punto de confesarse?

-¡Rukia! - escuchó que alguien la llamaba y corría para alcanzarla, al dar media vuelta vio a su pelirrojo amigo correr hasta alcanzarla.

-Renji.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? - le preguntó algo curioso.

-Simplemente paseaba, me siento algo ansiosa.

-Es por el nuevo Capitán ¿no?- preguntó con una media sonrisa, ella asintió - Es intrigante, hoy supuestamente debe dar respuesta, pero no he escuchado nada de que alguien haya ido al cuartel de la primera División - dijo Renji algo dudoso.

-Claro, "es intrigante" –dijo imitando la voz del chico -¡No me vengas con idioteces!, tú ya sabes quién es al que eligieron. –Rukia le reclamó algo molesta -¡Se supone que somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan todo!

-Bueno… si lo pones así –Renji miró a otro lado.

-Ya sé que no puedes decirlo… -bufó para serenarse. -Al menos dime si crees que es apto para el cargo, no creo que sea buena idea un capitán que le falle otra vez al tercer escuadrón. –Renji se puso serio y la miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Sí, totalmente. Él lo vale… aunque me cueste aceptarlo –terminó de decir en un murmullo que Rukia no pudo escuchar.

-Bueno, no sé para qué tanto secreto, pero ya lo sabremos mañana cuando se presente. Va a ser la primera reunión formal con Capitanes a la que asisto, creo que eso me pone más nerviosa.- confesó Rukia, tratando de ocultar la otra razón de sus perdidos pensamientos.

-Te entiendo. Bueno, no se puede hacer nada...- Renji comentó despreocupadamente mientras caminaba a su lado.

Siguiendo su camino sintió un conocido reiatsu a la vuelta de donde estaba, en unos segundos reconoció a quien pertenecía y una sonrisa de imbécil apareció en su cara. Al darse cuenta de tan estúpida sonrisa se dio un manotazo en medio del rostro un poco fuerte, lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca roja en medio, haciendo que se sintiera todavía más estúpido. Recobró la compostura y notó que no estaba sola, con ella había alguien más que tampoco tardó en reconocer, era el "cabeza de piña" más pesado de la historia, Abarai Renji. Un hombre que provocó en Ichigo tremendas ganas de golpearle solo por estar con su enana.

"_Pero... ¿Por qué lo quiero golpear?... Sí, soy un idiota_". Al notar que se acercaban corrió hacia la otra esquina a ocultarse, después de todo, nadie debía verlo.

-Hey Rukia, te noto muy pensativa otra vez, andas en la luna... ¿Rukia? ¡Rukia!.- le gritó Renji alargando la vocal.

-¿Eh? Disculpa, estaba pensando.- dijo Rukia rascándose la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo que Renji no notó por la poca luz que daba el atardecer.

-Me di cuenta. Ya que lo mencionas, te vi hablar sola en el techo de uno de los edificios, ¿a quién le hablabas? ¿A algún fantasma? - dijo Renji en tono burlón.

-¿Te parece hablar de fantasmas cuando nosotros somos almas?- dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no precisamente un fantasma, sino de alguien que podría considerarse un fantasma, es decir, un alma. Seguro lo extrañas y por eso hablabas con el sol, las nubes y hasta con la mosca que estaba volando por ahí, ¿sabes a quién me refiero?- dijo Renji, burlándose de su amiga, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo Renji, ¿cómo esperas que te lea la mente?, además no hablaba con una mosca ni con nadie, solo pensé en voz alta.- dijo Rukia pareciendo molesta, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa y algo confundida, ¿de verdad había hablado en voz alta?, ¿qué había dicho?, ¿qué había escuchado él?, ¿sabía que todo era culpa de Ichigo?

-Extrañas a Ichigo, ¿no?- soltó Renji, pero ya en un tono serio y con una mirada que denotaba seriedad. Rukia se detuvo en medio de la calle y Renji la imitó, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Por su parte, esta pregunta se hizo justo cuando Ichigo iba a ir a la otra esquina, por lo que prefirió quedarse a escuchar.

-¿Estás loco o qué?, no digas tonterías - dijo Rukia tratando de sonar bromista, pero una mueca nerviosa apareció en su sonrisa.- Yo... No tengo por qué extrañarlo, ¿verdad? – se calló y miró al horizonte un momento. Renji la miró con algo de sorpresa y dolor, ¿pasaba lo que creía que pasaba?

-Tú… lo extrañas. En verdad extrañas a Ichigo –Ichigo en su posición sintió un brote de felicidad del que no pudo determinar su fuente. Rukia se volteó y miró los ojos de su amigo sosteniéndole la mirada cuanto pudo. Luego apartó su vista y la fijó en sus pies.

-¿No te dije que no dijeras tonterías? –dijo casi en un murmullo, luego levantó la vista al horizonte y recompuso su espíritu -Un Kuchiki nunca extrañaría a un humano, cualquiera fuera. Ichigo es humano, hay una tremenda brecha… y aunque no lo fuera, soy una Kuchiki y él es… él es nadie. –decir esas palabras le dolían en lo más profundo de sí misma, pero era la verdad… la verdad de su posición. En ese momento todo se apagó para Ichigo, solo pudo dejarse deslizar por la pared en que estaba apoyado mientras se sentía caer en un precipicio sin fin. -Es humano, ¿por qué debería tener unos inútiles sentimientos por un simple humano?, ¿por qué debería de extrañarlo?

-Rukia… -ambos tenientes quedaron en silencio congelados en sus posiciones. Ichigo igualmente no podía moverse de su posición.

-No, Renji –la chica negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte. –Las cosas son así, Ichigo es humano y yo una shinigami. No hay nada más. - Ichigo no aguantó más, el dolor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, solo atinó a huir corriendo de inmediato.

Renji quedó sorprendido unos instantes, Ichigo por su parte se sentía morir. El dolor se transformó en rabia e su impotencia, crecían a pasos enormes. Corrió hasta el cuartel de la primera División sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, apenas había sido visible como un manchón negro atravesando las calles y su respiración ahora era muy agitada.

Él lo demostraría, les demostraría a todos lo equivocados que estaban. Se prometió cambiar, se prometió hacerse valer. Rukia se arrepentiría… él iba a encargarse de hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Se irguió luego de controlar su respiración y se prometió volverse el Capitán más fuerte. Dejaría su nombre grabado en todos los rincones del Seireitei.

Una enorme rabia se juntaba en su pecho al recordar todo lo que había hecho por ellos… por ella. ¿A caso en verdad su vida como simple humano era tan insignificante que ni siquiera merecía ser extrañado?, ¿tan poca impresión había hecho en el corazón de Rukia? El lugar donde el dolor y la rabia estaban mezclándose parecía convertirse en una masa concreta en su garganta que deseaba gritar por liberación, pero el chico lograba contenerle pisando a paso firme el piso de su nuevo hogar, no permitiría que sus sentimientos lo dominasen en el primer día del resto de su no-vida.

Al llegar al punto de reunión Ichigo tomó asiento para esperar una autorización del Capitán Comandante. La adrenalina bajó de golpe y se sintió exhausto por la gran corrida que acababa de realizar.

-Puede pasar, Kurosaki Ichigo-dono -le anunció uno de los guardias. El chico respondió al llamado levantándose de su lugar de descanso, las puertas se abrieron y él, a paso firme, entró con una determinación inamovible.

Se cerraron las puertas y cruzó miradas con Yamamoto, estaban solo ellos en el lugar y ninguno emitía sonido alguno, solo se escuchaba la algo más acompasada respiración de Ichigo, aunque aún se mantenía algo agitada por el dolor en el pecho que le acuciaba.

-Sal de ese raro gigai. Me aturde.- dijo Yamamoto, le era raro saber que era Ichigo pero no sentía que miraba a Ichigo.

-Claro, ya voy.- dijo seriamente el pelinaranja, saliendo del raro gigai y volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, veo una mirada determinada en tus ojos, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

-Acepto la petición.- dijo Ichigo en un tono de voz grave.

-¿Mmmmh? -Yamamoto abrió uno de sus ojos, estaba sorprendido.

-He dicho que acepto la propuesta. Desde hoy acepto formalmente ser Capitán de la Tercera División del Gotei 13.- Ichigo expresó sin titubear ni apartar la mirada.

-Debo decir que, por más grata que sea esta respuesta, estoy bastante sorprendido. Pensé que la rechazarías por tu vida en el mundo humano.

-Hice una promesa. .- dijo Ichigo -Sigo lo que mi alma me dice que haga -después de eso emitió un gran suspiro y su respiración volvió a la normalidad completamente.

-Ya veo, entonces permíteme entregarte esto.- el Capitán Comandante se levantó, sacó un paquete de entre su shihakushou y lo entregó a Ichigo mientras observaba las acciones del ex-sustituto.- No lo abras aquí, puedes hacerle los cambios que quieras. Lo mismo a tu actual shihakushou. –detuvo sus ojos nuevamente en los de Ichigo -Te espero mañana al medio día para la reunión de presentación, vuelve a tu mundo sin que te vean, esto debe ser absoluto secreto hasta el día de mañana.

-Este es el Hyouri, ¿no?- dijo un dudoso Ichigo, mirando el paquete, con el ceño fruncido, al poco una sonrisa de superación apareció en su rostro y miró al Capitán Comandante.- Esto es grandioso. Me retiro gustoso y no se preocupe, mañana vendré - agregó para luego darse media vuelta y retirarse seguido de un subordinado de la primera Division, que ahí mismo en el pasillo abrió un Senkaimon y mandó a Ichigo al Mundo Humano.

* * *

**Y... Ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D siguiente actualizacion, en el transcurso del sabado ;).**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :') cualquier duda que tengan, dejen un review, lo mismo para opiniones, criticas, etc.**

**Quisiera dejarles unos puntos que quiere saber que les gustaria de ahora en adelante, despues de todo, ya tengo escrito hasta el cap. 8 y quiero saber como seguir para que sea mejor:**

**-Les pareceria bien un triangulo amoroso con los protagonistas? :o *Ichigo y Rukia con... X***

**-Algun que otro lemon?**

**-Que sea solo de romance IR o que le meta alguna que otra pelea asi como un crecimiento en las habilidades de Ichigo?**

**-Alguna otra pareja que quieran que se forme en este fic?**

**-Que sea un fic bien largo o que apenas llegue a unos 15 capitulos? O mas?**

**Cualquier sugerencia sera aceptada y revisada ;)**

**Respuestas:**

**Nami-chan: Gracias por tu hermoso review :$ *o* y si, soy chica jajajaja :D tampoco soy la mejor :$ T-T jaja; espero que tambien te haya gustado este capi :3**

**Akisa: Ya dijo y ya leiste como entro :D jajaja, espero que le haya gustado (? :3.**

**Y eso es todo, al resto ya le repondi por MP ._. lml**

**Se que son buenas personas y me van a dejar reviews para que me de ganas de seguir esta historia OwO**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	6. Desmantelando

**LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES TUVIERON CAMBIOS SIGNIFICATIVOS, POR FAVOR VUELVE A LEERLOS PARA NO PERDERTE :D**

**Holaaaa :D he vuelto! Si, ya se, tarde demasiado D: ajajaj pero tengo mis motivos...**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por eso! Estoy en epoca de examenes, esta semana por suerte ya termino y me voy a poder concentrar mejor y escribire mas de lleno este fic :D.**

**Segundo, he modificado los capitulos anteriores, algunos cambios son significativos, otros, no tanto, les invito a leerlos de nuevo :3 onegai lml.**

**Me habia quedado sin internet y cuando lo recupere se me robo la notebook ._. que lindo verdad? D:**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y personajes son de Tite Kubo :3 esta historia y su gente nueva, SON MIAS (? :P**

**Ya sin mas vueltas, les dejo el nuevo capitulo en HQ (?**

* * *

Al fin el gran día había llegado, todo el Seireitei era un alboroto. La tercera División estaba ansiosa y expectante ansiando conocer ya a su nuevo Capitán, la noticia de que el seleccionado había dicho que sí se esparció como pólvora y todos los Shinigamis ya lo sabían. Algunos estaban ansiosos, otros no tanto y a algunos ni les importaba.

-¿Qué? ¿El nuevo Capitán de la 3ra División? ¡A quien le importa!.- exclamó Baltier con los brazos tras la cabeza. - Seguro es otro creído de pura pinta que viene un mes y luego se va.- agregó en tono molesto.

-A mi me pone ansiosa, quisiera saber si es tan fuerte como dicen y si es guapo.- dijo Miza con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Hmp! –Baltier desvió la vista hacia su teniente.- Kuchiki fuku taicho, usted estará en la reunión, prometa que nos dirá quién es ¡y si lo conoce, mejor!- exclamó ahora emocionado.

-Lo haré si es que el Capitán no me ordena lo contrario, pero no me agobien con preguntas.- dijo Rukia en tono de burla y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso dile a Miza, que seguro saltará en cuanto te vea regresar y gritará "¡¿Es guapo?!" o alguna pavada así.

-¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte así de mi, desgraciado?! - exclamó una ofendida Miza dándole un golpe en las costillas a su compañero.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye, no era para tanto!- exclamó Baltier con la mano en el lugar afectado.- ¡Casi me rompes las costillas! - agregó de un grito.

-¡No te hagas el marica! Eso no fue nada.- dijo Miza cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Que no fue nada?! ¡Me golpeaste bastante fuerte en las costillas, pelotuda!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo osas decirme pelotuda? ¡Imbécil!- Miza le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara haciéndolo caer, dejando al pobre chico rubio besando el piso.

-Desalmada.- fue lo único que atinó a decir con un tono que denotaba dolor.

-Ya cálmense los dos. -dijo Rukia molesta e imponiendo orden, esta vez la habían sacado de sus casillas. Por primera vez no quería saber nada de discusiones. - Estoy bastante alterada con esto del nuevo Capitán y nuestro propio Capitán que aún no aparece. Solo compórtense o les daré alguna tarea que los ocupe los suficiente –Su tono era frío, aprendido de tantos años de relacionarse con su querido hermano. Los subordinados de inmediato enmudecieron.

-"_Cualquiera diría que no durmió bien"_- pensó Miza.

- "_O está en sus…_" –Miza miró asesinamente a Baltier como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. –Jeje… no dije nada -se excusó el chico.

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san, ya estoy listo.- dijo Ukitake haciendo su tan esperada aparición.

-¡Ca-Capitán! - exclamó Rukia algo sorprendida y avergonzada.- ¡Disculpe mi insolencia Capitán! -dijo esto último haciendo una reverencia.

-Jajaja, tranquila Kuchiki-san, no debes disculparte. –comenzó a reír hasta que se atoró tosiendo.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Capitán! –Kiyone y Sentarou, que habían ingresado con él, se apresuraron a socorrerlo, sin embargo, Ukitake los detuvo antes de decir "estoy bien", enderezarse y continuar hablando hacia la Kuchiki.

-Te entiendo ya que a mí también me tiene bastante alterado y ansioso todo esto, el capitán comandante no quiso si quiera adelantarme la respuesta del seleccionado. Quizá diga que no y la reunión sea para postular algún otro… -comentó más para sí Ukitake.

-Etto... Mejor nos vamos Baltier, deben irse ya, ¡así podrán contarnos todo con lujo de detalle!- dijo muy emocionada Miza mientras arrastraba a su dolorido compañero.

-¡Oye Miza! –exclamó de pronto Sentarou, haciendo que la chica volteara. -¡Todavía no limpias el área dos! –al oír eso, Miza soltó el cuerpo de su compañero y comenzó a huir. Ni de broma limpiaría el área de los baños. -¡Hey, es una orden de tu superior, vuelve acá!

-Hmp… -Kiyone se cruzó de brazos viendo como su compañero de puesto perseguía a la chica y decidió acercarse al abandonado Baltier. –Baltier, creo que tendrás que limpiarlo tú –Y ahora ella fue la que terminó por arrastrarlo hacia los baños. Baltier no podía oponerse.

-Esos dos sí que están locos.- dijo Rukia observando por donde se habían ido.

-Sí que lo están, se parecen mucho a ti e Ichigo-kun.- dijo Ukitake con cierto tono de nostalgia. Aunque lo decía, extrañaba los escándalos que siempre traía el peli naranja detrás de él.

-...- Rukia solo miró a su Capitán con una mirada apagada, se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a Renji sobre Ichigo el día anterior. Con tal de esconder sus sentimientos dijo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, y mentir no era parte de ella.

Se encaminaron hacia el punto de reunión en silencio. Rukia recordaba las palabras que Renji le había dicho para reprocharle su excusa, llenándola de culpabilidad.

**Flashback**

-¿Qué acabas de decir? - Renji no podía entender lo que había escuchado, tomó a Rukia por los hombros y ajustó sus alturas.- Rukia, ¿qué acabas de decir?, ¿Que Ichigo es un simple humano?, ¿nadie? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –zamarreó a Rukia vigorosamente, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos muy sorprendida -Podías haberme dicho "no lo extraño" o cualquier cosa, en cambio me saliste con "un Kuchiki esto, un Kuchiki lo otro". –acercó a Rukia a su rostro y achicó sus ojos todavía más. -¿Por qué no dijiste "yo creo que…" o algo?... no me digas que… ¡gah!

-Eso te pasa por asustarme –Rukia golpeó la mandíbula de Renji, liberándose al fin luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Ajustó sus ropas y pensaba marcharse cuando Renji volvió a retenerla, esta vez cogiendo su brazo. -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué huyes, Rukia? Sabes muy bien que lo que dijiste hubiera herido a Ichigo peor que una espada. – Renji se irguió en su totalidad y miró profundamente a Rukia. -¿Sabes?, siempre he competido con Ichigo y hasta ahora no le he ganado ni una vez. ¿Un simple humano?, por favor, ambos sabemos lo increíblemente fuerte que es, ¿qué importa si es humano?, además… ¿desde cuándo te viene importando lo que la sociedad de almas o tu familia adoptiva piensen? Jeh… ahora mismo recuerdo a una chica testaruda que estuvo a punto de morir por salvar a un "simple humano". –De pronto, Renji empezó a caminar de nuevo, deteniéndose al llegar junto a una arrepentida Rukia, quedando cada uno al costado pero viendo en direcciones opuestas. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella antes de continuar. –Ichigo es mi rival. Aunque sepa que llevo todas las batallas perdidas, e incluso que perderé las que sigan, siempre será mi rival y mi amigo. No vuelvas a decir "es un simple humano" solo… -cogió aire como si le costara continuar. – Solo porque no puedas aceptar lo que sientes por él. –Renji estaba dispuesto a marcharse, mas Rukia fue quien quitó su mano de la cabeza muy delicadamente. Renji volteó un poco el rostro para verla y despedirse, pero Rukia agachó la mirada y se fue corriendo. Aunque a Renji le quedó la idea de haber visto lágrimas en el resquicio de sus ojos.

Renji solo observó a su amiga correr hasta desaparecer, no iría tras ella, sabía que no era lo correcto. Se sentía bien por haber hecho que abriera los ojos, pero no podía negar el fuerte dolor en su pecho que provocaba el admitirse perdedor absoluto.

-Aullar a la luna… -levantó la vista para apreciar el cielo nocturno del seireitei - Je...

**Fin Flashback**

Definitivamente había sido una idiota. Se sintió culpable de nuevo por haber dicho tantas tonterías, Renji tenía razón. Aún estaba reacia a todo lo que sentía, pero estaba segura de que no volvería a salir con escusas la próxima vez. Aunque eso no significaba que iría corriendo al mundo humano a confesarse… la sola idea la hacía sonrojar. Notó al levantar la cabeza que eran de los últimos en llegar y nadie emitía ninguna palabra.

-Disculpe la tardanza, Sensee.- dijo sinceramente Ukitake, haciendo una reverencia. Yama-jii golpeó su bastón en el suelo antes de hablar

- Ukitake Taicho, Kuchiki fuku taicho, tomen sus lugares. Daremos inicio a esta especial reunión.- dijo Yamamoto con el mismo tono de siempre.

Rukia miró a todos y cruzó miradas con Renji, éste solo miró hacia otro lado disimulando su culpabilidad. Todos estaban presentes, todos los Capitanes y Tenientes estaban en sus respectivos lugares, algunos con miradas ansiosas, otros indiferentes.

-"_Quizá debería invitarle el almuerzo_" –pensó Rukia.

-Esta reunión es de suma importancia y especialidad, no solo por la presentación del nuevo Capitán, sino por cómo ustedes puedan tomar esta noticia.-después de haber dicho eso, guardó silencio por unos segundos. Le gustaba torturar a todos con la expectación. Del otro lado el corazón de Ichigo palpitaba acelerado, no sabía por qué estaba tan ansioso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que entraría triunfante a esa sala, sorprendiendo a todos y principalmente a ella, la que lo calificó de "humano inútil".

-Puede pasar, nuevo Capitán de la Tercera División.- no pronunció el nombre, solo esperó a que él mismo se presentara.

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse, tal como los ojos de todos en sorpresa. Un chico alto de cabellera naranja empezó a entrar a la sala con paso firme y decidido, el ceño fruncido y la mirada determinada. Miró directamente al frente levantando completamente la cabeza, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo normal y lo mismo su copete. Vestía el uniforme normal de un Shinigami, pero optó por cortarle las mangas e hizo lo mismo con el hyouri1. Su zanpakuto no estaba liberada, pero seguía teniendo su tamaño colosal, la funda era de cuero negro con una cuerda roja que pasaba su cuerpo en diagonal. La empuñadura del arma era roja con negro y el tsuba2 parecía una media luna hueca. Su shihakushou estaba prácticamente al cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Byakuya estaba con los ojos cerrados y Renji miraba el piso, pero el resto de los presentes no podían creer quién vestía el hyouri de la tercera División. El primero en romper el hielo fue Kyoraku.

-¿Ichigo-kun? ¿En serio eres tú? - preguntó un sorprendido Kyoraku, levantando su sombrero.

-Pues sí, acá estoy.- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estoy sorprendido y contento por ti Ichigo-kun!.- exclamó Kyoraku con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ichigo-kun, ¡sigues sorprendiéndome! - exclamó Ukitake con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.- Te lo mereces, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo que los he sorprendido a todos, ¿no?- preguntó Ichigo en general, con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, eso es lo que eres- exclamó Hirako, dando algunos pasos, acercándose a Ichigo.

-¡Hirako! A mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo, chocando las manos con su amigo Vizard.

-Esto es un gran progreso Ichigo.- dijo Hirako volviendo a su lugar, ganándose una gran sonrisa del aludido.

-Kurosaki, creo que hablo por todos al decir que estamos gratamente sorprendidos.- dijo el Capitán Hitsugaya con una pequeña sonrisa, conmovido por la expresión del pelinaranja.

-Gracias Toushiro –de pronto sonrió -Ahora no me puedes decir nada por llamarte por tu nombre, estamos a la misma altura -Recalcó Ichigo antes de que el pequeño capitán saltara como de costumbre, ganándose la risa de los presentes.

-¡Ja! Ahora será más fácil ajustar nuestra cuenta pendiente, ¿no, Ichigo?- dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ehh... No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo Ichigo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No te librarás de mí, Kurosaki Ichigo.- agregó Kenpachi en tono de amenaza.

-Sigo sin entenderte, Kenpachi.- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y dándole de la espalda, con una expresión de "¡sálvenme!" en su rostro.

-Ichigo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - al fin habló Renji. Su tono era sombrío y apagado, por lo que se ganó la atención de todos. Levantó la mirada y agregó.- ¿Qué pasará con tu familia, con tu vida en el mundo humano?

-Estarán bien.- respondió Ichigo cortante. No sabía por qué le tenía cierta rabia a Renji.

-Pero...

-Estarán bien -Renji no dijo nada, no se sentía del todo cómodo con la actitud de Ichigo.

-I-Ichigo.- al fin pudo articular algo, estaba atónita por ver al pelinaranja ahí como nuevo Capitán. Ni su corazón ni su respiración le dejaban hablar bien.- E-en serio, ¿qué pasa con Yuzu, Karin y tu padre? - dijo Rukia con la mirada baja. No quería que notasen su ligero sonrojo.

-¿Por qué debería importarte eso?, son simples humanos, ¿no?- Dijo secamente el aludido sin verle. Su tono era frío, similar al que Byakuya siempre mantenía. Rukia levantó su cabeza y le miró, sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?- Rukia se sintió ofendida por el comentario.- Pregunté porque me preocupa cómo se lo tomen, eres su hermano mayor. Además son personas importantes para mí…

-No deberías preocuparte por ellos, estarán bien. –Ichigo soltó un suspiro sonoro, rindiéndose con lo de actuar mal con ella. –El viejo se encargará –habló condescendientemente y luego se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente. Yamamoto volvió a golpear el suelo con su bastón, llamando la atención de todos.

-"_Capitán Kurosaki, suena... No sé, parece un sueño"-_ pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su lugar junto a Kira. Kira le sonrió sinceramente y le pasó la mano.

-"_Capitán Kurosaki"_ -fue lo único que se cruzó por la mente de Rukia. En el momento en que levantó la mirada y miró conmovida la sonrisa de Ichigo, su corazón se aceleró y más aún cuando el pelinaranja notó su mirada y se la devolvió, simplemente la miró, no tenía el ceño fruncido, tenía ambas cejas levantadas y una expresión de confusión. Rukia sintió las famosas mariposas en el estomago y se sonrojó, cosa que también causo un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Ichigo, que solo frunció el ceño y optó por cerrar los ojos manteniendo el rostro firme hacia el frente.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción contra el nuevo Capitán? - preguntó Yamamoto en forma general.

-Tengo una objeción.- pronunció Soi Fong.- Él es un humano, ¿Cómo entonces puede convertirse en Capitán del Gotei 13?- preguntó Soi Fong fulminando con la mirada al Ichigo.- Las leyes prohíben que un humano tenga un rango en un Escuadrón, menos aún uno tan alto como el de Capitán.- agregó muy segura.

-Es cierto, pero Kurosaki Ichigo cumple con todos los requisitos para ser un Shinigami oficial: su padre es un Shinigami y junto con ello consiguió sus propios poderes de Shinigami. Sabes bien que el simple hecho de que su padre sea Shinigami ya lo puede volver oficial.- sentenció Yamamoto.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que hay que buscar lo mejor para los vivos? ¡Kurosaki está vivo!- exclamó Soi Fong.

-Buscando lo mejor para él, encontramos que Kurosaki Ichigo puede ser realmente feliz con un gran rango. Si le preguntas a él que quiere, él responderá que quiere esto, después de todo, esto fue de libre elección para él. - dijo Yamamoto. El silencio fue su única respuesta, denotando que había acabado la discusión.

-¿Alguna otra objeción?- preguntó de nuevo Yamamoto.

-¿Estamos seguros de que Kurosaki Ichigo tiene el rango y poder necesario para ser Capitán? - preguntó aleatoriamente Komamura.

-Estoy seguro que sí, sus actitudes y su fuerza son una prueba de ello. Ha derrotado anteriormente a dos Capitanes y derrotó a Aizen, cosa que ninguno de nosotros había logrado, por algo lo he recomendado a la Central 46 y ha sido aprobado.

-Pero, ¿por qué todos los capitanes se sorprendieron tanto de que sea Kurosaki el nuevo? Es decir, ¿que no era que ya lo sabían?- preguntó un curioso Hisagi.

-Pues, la verdad... Creo que no nos esperábamos que Ichigo-kun aceptase la propuesta.- contestó Kyoraku acomodándose el sombrero y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si no tienen ninguna queja, pueden retirarse. Kira fuku taicho, ya sabe qué hacer.- dijo Yamamoto dando un golpe al piso, declarando la reunión como terminada.

-¡Hai! - exclamó Kira muy animado.

Todos empezaron a retirarse de a poco salvo Renji, Ichigo le había jalado del cuello y le iba a hacer almorzar con él, después de todo, el pelirrojo seguía siendo su amigo. Rukia se quedó a esperar a Ichigo, quería felicitarlo por su logro y ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa que no siempre se mostraba, quería que esa sonrisa fuera por ella... De alguna forma...

"Debo lograrlo" se dijo a sí misma para luego verlo salir de la sala peleándose con Renji.

* * *

1: A la onda Kensei o Hisagi, saben luego ;D

2: Parte donde termina la empuñadura y empieza el filo.

Respuestas a Reviews:

DanyeRose16: Concuerdo contigo! Pero ya llegara ese momento, debe llegar! D:

Akisa: Ya tengo las ideas :3 gracias por tus sugerencias, le hice ciertos cambios a los caps. anteriores, si queres leer de nuevo el anterior al menos ya que ahi hay un gran cambio, ademas de la ortografia claro xD.

neko dani: Sugerencias anotadas! Vamos a ver si me da el cuero para hacer este fic uno bien largo jajaja, espero que te vaya gustando como va la historia y mil disculpas por no actualizar T-T.

nami-chan: No los separare :3 despues de todo, es un fic IchiRuki OwO creo que tarde mas de lo esperado :c mil disculpas enserio!.

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeenos Aires (? Este es el capitulo de hoy :3 proxima actualizacion, a mas tardar el domingo, el miercoles rindo fisica D: y el viernes antropologia ._. asi que no tengo tiempo, como sea, mil disculpas por la tardanza T^T.**

**A partir de aqui empieza la verdadera y mas significativa trama de la historia (: .**

**Estuve pensando que, en esta "seccion" agregar datos sobre los nuevos personajes, personalidad, habilidad y aspecto, como un databook :D que dicen?.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, a traves de un review ;).**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer *-***

**Ja ne!**


	7. Motivaciones Pacíficas

**Bueeeeeeeeeeenos Aires (? He aquí el capítulo de hoy :3 pude actualizar antes de lo esperado :') es lo que pasa cuando le caes bien a tu profe de Antropología y te dice lo que va salir :D.**

**Respuestas a Reviews y demases cosas, al final nomás ya xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen T^T son de Tite-sama :3 los nuevos personajes si son mios :3.**

**Me quito el sombrero para agradecer a mi Beta, Inupis! :D sin su ayuda, este fic... No sé, que verguenza jajaja. Sin correciones ni sus ideas mi fic se suicidaba (what?) ya entienden ._.**

* * *

Renji logró soltarse del agarre del pelinaranjo luego de quedar para almorzar, tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su capitán y prepararse mentalmente para alguna represalia. Rukia observó de paso a su propio capitán mientras dejaba de hablar con Kyoraku y se dirigía a ella.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿qué te pareció esta sorpresa? - preguntó Ukitake con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-La verdad, inesperada… ¿quién iba a pensar que ese idiota sería capitán? –Contrario a sus despectivas palabras, su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

-Quizás deberías ayudarlo un poco en su nuevo trabajo- sugirió Ukitake con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Eh?, p-para eso tiene a Kira –Rukia estaba algo confundida.

-Ah… ahora este lugar será mucho más animado. Aunque me pregunto… -sonrió sin acabar su frase.

-¿Taicho?

-No es nada, Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo empezó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban Rukia y su Capitán, Ukitake aprovechó para despedirse de Rukia y decirle que se adelantaría. La chica estaba de espaldas a Ichigo, por lo que no lo esperaba.

-Rukia –él puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, haciéndola saltar.

-¡Ichigo! – Rukia se cogió el pecho por la sorpresa y luego golpeó la cabeza de él. -¡I-idiota!, me asustaste –Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-Kuchiki fuku-taicho, ¿acaba de golpearme? –eso congeló a Rukia en su lugar, Ichigo había hablado muy seriamente.

-Yo… la costumbre… -comenzó a balbucear hasta que se calmó –¡Lo siento Kurosaki-taicho! –se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia acorde a su posición. Justo entonces Ichigo no aguantó y se largó a reír. -¡D-de qué te ríes, idiota!

-¡De ti! –Ichigo rió más y Rukia apenas podía controlar su impulso asesino –"Kurosaki-taicho" jajajajaja –Ichigo no podía parar de reírse apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-Si solo va a reírse, con su permiso me retiro Kurosaki-taicho –al acabar de decirlo Ichigo se rió más fuerte, pero logró agarrarla del brazo antes de que se marchara.

-Espera Rukia, solo me tomaste por sorpresa… -respiró profundamente para clamarse. –Oye, no necesitas formalidades conmigo, seguimos siendo solo "La fresa estúpida y la enana mandona" ¿Ok?

-¡¿Quién dice que soy una enana mandona?! –soltó su brazo y con el mismo le golpeó la coronilla.

-Entonces enana gruñona y agresiva te queda mejor –reclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –En fin, ya me voy… -soltó un suspiro apagado mientras pensaba para sí en lo fácil que se quebrantaba su determinación de devolver el golpe a Rukia. Aunque sí se aseguraría de no hacerse ninguna ilusión de nuevo. Así como las estrellas, quizá la distancia que les separaba era todavía muy grande.

-Oye Ichigo, vámonos de una vez –le reclamó Hirako. Habían quedado de irse juntos para conversar un poco. Mientras caminaban, se les unieron Kira y Matsumoto, animando aún más el ambiente.

Los primeros en hacer su parada fueron Ichigo y Kira, se despidieron con la mano y entraron al escuadrón. Caminaban por el lugar en silencio, Ichigo miraba por todos lados cmo inspeccionando el lugar, desde ahora, ese escuadrón sería su nuevo hogar.

-Kurosaki Taicho, estamos por llegar al patio central donde están todos los reclutas esperando por usted, ¿está preparado?- pregunto Kira para asegurarse.

-Para empezar, déjate de tantas formalidades como "usted", llamarme por mi apellido y cosas así. No me gustan tanto esas cosas.- dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.- Y sí, estoy listo. De hecho, estoy ansioso.- agregó, volteando a ver a Kira y mostrando una sonrisa muy cálida.

Kira le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron su camino en silencio, caminaron unos metros más y entraron al patio central, allí estaban todos en perfecta formación. Cuando Ichigo hizo su "entrada triunfal" todos los ojos se posaron en él, las miradas estaba llenas de sorpresa y se oían murmullos poco convencidos, como: "es el Shinigami Sustiuto" "Es el humano que derrotó a Aizen" "Es el hombre que vino a rescatar a la Kuchiki" y cosas así, que, en efecto, molestaron a Ichigo.

¿Por qué no decían esas cosas en su cara? De un salto, Ichigo fue al techo de uno de los edificios. Era el techo de la que sería su oficina. Quedó frente a todo el Escuadrón, captando miradas expectantes mientras el ahora Capitán los miraba serio, con el ceño fruncido como siempre; dejó que pasasen algunos segundos cargados de tensión para luego empezar a hablar, medio gritar, a todo su Escuadrón.

-Déjenme hacerles una pregunta. - dijo Ichigo levantando un dedo.- ¡¿Tan cobardes son como para murmurar cosas sobre mí en vez de decírmelas de frente?! - exclamó Ichigo, haciendo notar un tono de molestia.- ¡No me gusta su actitud! - guardó silencio unos segundos, recibiendo más murmuraciones como respuesta.- Los murmullos hablan mal de ustedes ¡y de todo nuestro Escuadrón!- la última frase había captado la atención de todos, ahora el silencio era total. Habiendo captado la atención al fin de todo el mundo, Ichigo decidió saltar al suelo de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que digan de mí, ni lo que piensen del nuevo Capitán de la Tercera División. –Avanzó unos pasos hasta posicionarse frente a uno de los miembros del centro de la formación. -Ni ustedes, ni los demás. –El joven shinigami se sintió intimidado hasta que Ichigo apartó la vista y se alejó un poco. -¡Pero sí me importa lo que digan de nuestro Escuadrón! No me interesa como venían siendo las cosas, tampoco el concepto que tenían sobre los miembros de este Escuadrón ni ninguna otra pavada. He venido a cambiar todo en este Escuadrón, no por mí ni para mí. Este escuadrón no es mío ni de ustedes, ¡es de nosotros! Juntos podemos reescribir la historia de este Escuadrón que fue traicionado por su antiguo Capitán, ¡podemos vivir mejor y ser mejores Shinigamis que sirvan al Seireitei y a todos! ¡Podemos alcanzar nuestras metas, realizar nuestros ideales y proteger a todos! –Se calló un momento y habló luego con voz más serena- He dejado una vida completa detrás, pero vine aquí con un sueño: Proteger. ¡Yo he venido aquí a proteger todo lo que me importa!–dijo golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho.

- Sé que ustedes también tienen sus propios intereses. Como su capitán les ayudaré, protegeremos lo que nos importa ¡Y lo lograremos, trabajando juntos!- esto último lo gritó a todo pulmón, ganándose muchas miradas de admiración de sus subordinados, alentándole a seguir con su discurso.- También tengo un sueño, un sueño para todo este Escuadrón nuestro. Sueño con verlo convertirse en el más grande y respetado de todos ¡y espero de su ayuda para lograrlo!- ahora todos levantaron los brazos y gritaron, apoyando a su Capitán.- No les exijo una buena relación, una linda zanpakuto o técnicas increíbles. ¡Solo les pido espíritu, corazón y sudor! ¡Esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo serán las claves para ser grandes! - exclamó por último Ichigo, todos empezaron a aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo. Ichigo saltó de nuevo al techo y todos cesaron sus movimientos- ¡¿Están conmigo?!- agregó apuntando al cielo.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Contagiado por todo el entusiasmo de ese Escuadrón que había sido traicionado, el corazón de Ichigo saltaba feliz y él se sentía realizado. _"Definitivamente, este es mi destino"_ se dijo Ichigo para sus adentros con una gran sonrisa. Kira saltó al techo y se unió a su capitán.

-Ichigo Taicho, ¿ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Kira al ver que su Capitán se quedaba callado admirando el entusiasmo de sus subordinados con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Bueno, no he planeado nada.- dijo rascándose la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a sus soldados.- Bien, ¡escúchenme todos! Apenas es mediodía y no tengo idea de cómo seguir, así que hagan ahora lo que hacían anteriormente, mientras déjenme acomodarme e idear la nueva estructura. Pueden retirarse.- exclamó Ichigo, dando un salto para volver al piso.

Los Shinigamis empezaron a juntarse en grupos para hablar de sus impresiones. Todos estaban gratamente satisfechos. Algunas chicas miraban a su Capitán retirarse lanzando un suspiro, agradecían a los dioses por haberles mandado un Capitán guapo.

Ichigo se encaminó a su nueva oficina guiado por Kira, a quien no hablaba para prestar atención al camino. Debía aprendérselo, ¿qué pasaría si se perdía en su propio Escuadrón? Qué vergüenza. Llegando a la oficina, un atento pelinaranja miró la puerta y la empujó. El lugar no era enorme, tampoco chico, era de un buen tamaño; contaba con dos escritorios, uno al fondo de la sala y otro al costado a la altura de la mitad de la sala, además de tres pequeños sofás que rodeaban una mesa baja.

-Bueno Capitán, esa es su mesa.- dijo Kira señalando la mesa del fondo. Era bastante amplia, color natural, con un tapiz verde encima que no cubría toda la mesa, pero si gran parte de ella. Al acercarse, Ichigo observó unos pocos papeles puestos en el medio, en una esquina había algo a lo que denominó lapicero, con unas cuantas plumas y un recipiente de tinta al lado, acompañado de un objeto cuadrado que no reconoció al instante. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, notando que era un sello con el símbolo de la Tercera División. Lo observó unos segundos y lo devolvió a su lugar, se sentó en su asiento y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, soltó un suspiro y miró a Kira quien le sonrió.

-Espero que esté a gusto Capitán. Le pido que lea esos papeles que se encuentran en su mesa, ya sabrá qué hacer con ellos. Con su permiso, me retiro.- dijo Kira haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

"_Me encanta este lugar. Como sea, veamos que tienen estas cosas... Mmmh... A ver... Naah, puras reglas y otras cosas" _pensó Ichigo mientras daba una hojeada a los papeles, pero al final se decidió por leerlos todos. Eran apenas 4 hojas y no decía nada interesante según Ichigo.

Dejó los papeles en su mesa y se dirigió a los armarios que estaban a un costado de su lugar. Eran cuatro, dos en cada lado, todos al natural y sin grandes detalles. Ichigo los abrió uno a uno, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: Expedientes y perfiles. Los empezó a leer con bastante interés y a organizar sus ideas tranquilamente.

***-PI PI RUPI RUPI PI PI RUPI-***

-¡La idea me parece genial!- exclamó un miembro de la tercera División, sus cinco amigos asintieron.

Los miembros del tercer escuadrón se encontraban en el patio en el mismo lugar donde previamente habían recibido el discurso de su nuevo capitán, todavía comentando diversas impresiones mientras Kira e Ichigo revisaban el interior del edificio.

-Ryuji, ¡por primera vez diste un gran aporte!- exclamó un chico peli azul dando una palmada en la espalda de su pelirrojo amigo.

-No subestimes a Ryuji, Dalton.- dijo una chica castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

-...- Ryuji no entendía gran cosa, solo había soltado la idea y todos ahora le felicitaban por ella. Bien, solo quedaba la organización.

-Oigan ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó una chica rubia acercándose al grupo.

-¡Ryuji tuvo una excelente idea para nuestro Capitán! - exclamó Dalton con gran entusiasmo.- ¡Hanko, ayúdame a reunir a todos para organizarlo!- agregó con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Sí! - Exclamó la anteriormente molesta castaña, dio un salto y se posicionó en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba su Capitán dando un motivador discurso. - ¡Escuchen todos!- gritó, ganándose la atención de los presentes.- Por favor acérquense a esta zona, ¡necesito darles un aviso importantísimo referente a nuestro nuevo Capitán!- todos obedecieron y se acercaron, Hanko bajó de su anterior lugar poniéndose en medio de la multitud, llamó a sus amigos y le dio la palabra a Ryuji.

-Etto... Tuve una idea y a mis amigos les pareció excelente.- todos lo miraron con curiosidad.- Emmh... Creo que... Sería bueno… -ordenó sus ideas y continuó- Ok, ¡me parece que nuestro Capitán se merece una fiesta de bienvenida!- soltó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ehh?!.- exclamaron todos con asombro, en eso llegó Kira.

-¿Qué es eso de una fiesta sin el consentimiento de tu Teniente?- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Dalton dándose un manotazo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo organizamos y hacemos todo?- dijo Kira con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

* * *

**Y... Hasta acá llegó el capítulo de hoy :o si ya sé, fue corto pero la idea era mostrar el ingreso de Ichigo a su Escuadrón y nothing more (? El próximo si ya tendrá más :3.**

**Ni idea de cuando voy a actualizar, capaz la próxima semana porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer a partir de mañana hasta el lunes D: *posible actualización: Martes por la mañana*.**

**Re.:**

**Mei Fanel: Ya verás ;) jajaja pues si, problemas everywhere D:.**

**Akisa: Te entiendo, la idea era que se vea más sexy ;D jajaja. Pues sí tanto los miembros del Escuadrón de Rukia como los de Ichigo tendrán un papel importante ;) o sino no me hubiera esforzado en hacerlos y eso jajaja.**

**nami-chan: Al menos lo aceptaron xD no quería enredarme con eso entonces así nomas lml. Ya verás como va ir yendo la historia, es necesario :3.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS :'D.**

**Cualquier cosa, review :3 sé que me van a dar uno porque son buenas personas *-* ajajaja.**


	8. Aciertos y Desaciertos

**Ohaiyo minna-sama :3 logré actualizar hoy gracias a una reunión suspendida T^T como sea, espero les guste este capítulo :3. **

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite porque la vida es así c: esta historia y los personajes nuevos son míos porque... Porque sí (?.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Etto... Tuve una idea y a mis amigos les pareció excelente.- todos lo miraron con curiosidad.- Emmh... Creo que... Sería bueno… -ordenó sus ideas y continuó- Ok, ¡me parece que nuestro Capitán se merece una fiesta de bienvenida!- soltó el chico con una sonrisa._

_-¡¿Ehh?!.- exclamaron todos con asombro, en eso llegó Kira._

_-¿Qué es eso de una fiesta sin el consentimiento de tu Teniente?- dijo fingiendo molestia._

_-¡Mierda!- exclamó Dalton dándose un manotazo._

_-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo organizamos y hacemos todo?- dijo Kira con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a todos._

**Capítulo 8: Aciertos y Desaciertos**

Ryuji, Dalton y Hanko esbozaron una satisfactoria sonrisa con un brillo especial en los ojos, por primera vez el Teniente Kira Izuru había aceptado una idea sin reproches ni quejas, esa ocasión era especial y todos lo sabían, después de todo, daba la sensación que el Capitán Kurosaki había llegado a salvarlos.

Al instante, empezaron a organizarse y a llamar a todos los integrantes del Escuadrón que se encontraban dispersos por el cuartel. Dividieron los mandatos y cada grupo se encargo de algo distinto, con agilidad y esfuerzo ya tenían casi todo, no paso mucho tiempo, según Dalton. Terminaron de acomodar unas últimas cosas y mandaron a Ryuji. La "fiesta" seria solo del 3er Escuadrón, nadie de afuera, solo ellos con su nuevo Capitán, que prometía mucho y había llenado a ese Escuadrón de su energía.

***-PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!-***

Ichigo estaba tranquilo en su oficina. Seguía con una atenta lectura a los antecedentes de su Escuadrón y de los expedientes de sus oficiales, quería hacer el mejor trabajo posible para borrar el mal que dejó Gin y Rose no fue capaz de arreglar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un chico pelirrojo se asomó tímidamente, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia para empezar luego a hablar nerviosamente...

-¡Con su permiso Kurosaki Taicho-dono! –dijo atropelladamente y con voz en grito.- ¿puede acompañarme por favor?.- lo pronunció sin levantar la cabeza, pero con una voz de súplica.

Ichigo solo arqueó una ceja y antes de responder lanzó un sonoro suspiro, poniendo más nervioso al pobre Ryuji. En definitiva su suspiro era por las formalidades, nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

-¡Déjate de tantas formalidades chico! - comentó Ichigo.- ¡Y levanta la cabeza si no quieres que pegue tu rostro al piso!.- agregó con algo de molestia.

-¡Está bien Taicho-dono! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!.- exclamó el chico haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, cosa que enojó al Capitán.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó y saltó por el pelirrojo, tomando con brusquedad la cabeza del chico y enderezándolo.- Deja de comportarte así, que no me importa cómo me llames.- dijo más calmado.

-Etto... ¡Al menos déjeme decirle Taicho-dono! No quiero faltarle el respeto.- dijo su subordinado, algo apenado y volviendo a reclinarse.

-Sigh… Está bien, dime como quieras.- dijo Ichigo con un bufido, después usó su mano para revolver los cabellos del chico.- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-S-Samehada Ryuji.- respondió el chico desviando la mirada.

-Está bien Ryuji, enderézate.- le tendió la mano y el chico sonrió apretándosela.- Kurosaki Ichigo. –Se presentó aunque no era necesario. -Dime, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?

-Solo sígame y confíe en mi, Taicho-dono – respondió el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió seguir al chico empezando a caminar. Salieron de la zona de las oficinas y despachos y pasaron por un costado del patio central, siguieron su camino por un amplio pasillo del Escuadrón hasta llegar al salón principal del Cuartel. Lo que vio, dejó a Ichigo sin palabras.

Había un total de cuatro mesas ubicadas unas al lado de otra, todas llenas de los integrantes del Escuadrón, todos sentados mirando a su Capitán con una sonrisa y un poco de sake en la mano. Una mesa un poco más alta que las demás daba lugar al asiento del Teniente, del Tercer Oficial y, en medio de ellos, un lugar vacío que pertenecía a Ichigo.

-¿Qué... Qué significa esto? - preguntó Ichigo mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos por la grata sorpresa.

-Es una fiesta de bienvenida para usted, Kurosaki Taicho.- dijo Kira con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Es decir... ¿Qué? - Ichigo no podía hacerse a la idea.

-¡Fue idea mía! - exclamó el chico con el que venía, poniendo avergonzado una mano tras su cabeza. -Espero que no le moleste Ichigo Taicho-dono.- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ichigo Taicho-dono, venga a tomar asiento por favor –comentó el chico peliazul de pie junto a Kira.

-Dios mío ustedes y su "Ichigo Taicho-dono".- dijo un irritado Capitán.- ¡me desespera que sean tan formales conmigo! – exclamó.

-Disculpe, Taicho-dono, ¿así está bien? -pregunto el peliazul nuevamente.

-Ash, entonces llámenme como quieran, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Ichigo en tono de curiosidad.

-¡Ah! Claro, no me presente. ¡Tercer Oficial, Hamiyakashi Dalton a sus ordenes!.- exclamó poniéndose firme con una gran sonrisa; era un chico de cabellos azules en una melena recta que le llegaba a los hombros y tenía "orden" en comparación al alborotado cabello anaranjado de su Capitán, era casi de la misma altura que Ichigo y sus ojos verdes combinaban perfectamente con su piel tostada. –Ichigo avanzó hacia él

-¿Eres el Tercer Oficial? Me entero, estuve leyendo tu expediente y viendo tu perfil. Tienes potencial y me caes bien.- dijo el pelinaranjo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su subordinado.

-¡Muchas gracias Taicho-dono! Ahora por favor tome asiento, así empezamos ya a tomar, eh… perdón, la fiesta.- dijo con alegría el aludido.

-Claro, claro.- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Al sentarse, Dalton le pasó una botella de sake esbozando una gran sonrisa. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y miró unos segundos la botella, después levantó la vista y miró a sus soldados, las miradas de todos estaban en él, expectantes, esperando una palabra o algún discurso increíble como el de hace rato. Después de meditar las posibles palabras a ser dichas, Ichigo se levantó y alzando su botella, como todo un borracho, dijo...

-Realmente no me esperaba esto, solo me queda agradecerles, me hacen sentir como si estuviera en casa… no, ¡estoy en casa gracias a ustedes! No tengo mucho que decir, después de lo que dije afuera creo que me quedé seco, así que, ¡que comience la fiesta! - exclamó Ichigo recibiendo un grito de parte de su Escuadrón, que prontamente empezó a generar conversaciones entre todos y a beber. El Capitán empezó a hablar con Dalton y otros oficiales se acercaron.

-¡Taicho! Me presento, soy Nagawa Hanko, Quinta Oficial.- exclamó una chica de cabellos castaños lisos como escoba y ojos grises. Su piel era pálida, le llegaba a su capitán a la altura de la nariz y le sonreía todo el tiempo.

-Y yo soy Fushieida Kimideida, puede decirme simplemente Kimi, taicho.- dijo una rubia recién llegada, era baja con cabellos rizados y ojos azul claro, su piel estaba algo tostadita producto del sol al que se veía expuesta en las misiones. Sus rizos se extendían hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde su zanpakutoh se cruzaba1.

-Usted ya me conoce, Taicho-dono, soy el 4to Oficial.- dijo un pelirrojo Ryuji, su cabello desprolijo le llegaba a los hombros y una parte cubría por completo uno de sus ojos negros como la noche. Era un enano, según Ichigo, su piel blanca y su estatura lo hacían ver frágil.

-¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos!- exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa, ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Todos le sonrieron también y empezaron a hablar de temas triviales, pero el que más hablo fue el apreciado capitán, contando anécdotas del Mundo Humano y por lo que pasó en el Hueco Mundo antes de derrotar a Aizen. Cada vez más Shinigamis se sentaban alrededor o se acercaban a escucharlo, animándolo a seguir hablando y haciendo comentarios que producían alguna desviación del tema, por lo que era difícil que Ichigo terminase de contar una sola batalla o encuentro, sin embargo, se divertía mucho hablando de cualquier cosa con todas esas personas.

***-PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!-***

Al mismo tiempo... En el Cuartel de la 8va División tres Tenientes y dos Capitanes estaban efectuando una reunión.

Solo ellos, nadie sabía de eso, se encontraban apartados de los miembros de dicho Escuadrón. Todo era silencio y seriedad hasta que...

Kyoraku bostezó.

-¡Taicho! ¡Debería ser más educado! - exclamó una enojada chica con anteojos.

-Nanao-chan, tu deberías ser más buena conmigo.- dijo perezosamente el aludido.

-¡Hmp!

-Como sea, Nanao-chan, ¿no tienes alguna novedad para animarnos un poco? - pronunció Kyoraku, estirando los brazos y lanzando otro bostezo.

-Bueno... Escuche que el tercer Escuadrón está teniendo una fiesta o algo así.- dijo Nanao acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿A esta hora de la tarde?- dijo Ukitake.

-Ukitake, el sake sabe mejor si empiezas desde la tarde - exclamó Kyoraku con un tono de borracho mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos.

-Taicho, usted sí que es un borracho.- dijo Nanano en un tono de ira.

-Nanao, ¿sabes por qué están de fiesta? - preguntó Rukia.

-Algunos miembros de nuestro Escuadrón me dijeron que es para darle la bienvenida a Ichigo-san.- respondió Nanano.

-Ya veo... ése vago…- Rukia sonrió levemente, después de unos segundos habló en tono normal.- Me alegra que hayan aceptado a Ichigo. La verdad me sorprendió bastante que fuera él el nuevo capitán- agrego mirando a la nada.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que Ichigo es tu superior? –preguntó suspicaz Kyoraku al tiempo que abría uno de sus ojos cerrados

-¿Cómo me siento?, normal, no veo el por qué habría de sentirme diferente –Ukitake sonrió condescendiente e intervino.

-Pues verás, Kuchiki-san, ahora ya no será apropiado que pelees ni trates como solías a Ichigo-kun. –comentó sabiamente. –Aunque para ser honestos, tampoco creo que fuera muy apropiado antes.

-Agh, en verdad es un problema –comentó Renji –Estoy seguro de que saldrá con eso del "rango" cuando estemos entrenando y le patee el trasero. –Sonrió enormemente luego -Pero es bueno saber que aceptó.

Rukia meditó en silencio aquello y todo lo demás mientras el resto también permanecía en silencio. Si pensaba en otras relaciones similares entre tenientes y capitanes quizá podría encontrar alguna, pero su mayor problema era sencillo, ninguno de ellos era un Kuchiki por lo que no podían aplicar a su caso. ¿Ahora debía empezar a mantener una distancia con Ichigo?

Mientras Rukia estaba en otro mundo, empezaron a hablar de Ichigo en su posición de nuevo Capitán. Como noticia del momento les llamaba la atención, indagando de cómo sería el aludido al mando de un Escuadrón y las dificultades iniciales que debía sobrellevar. Una conversación trivial a la cual la pelinegra no prestaba atención.

***-PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!-***

Ya anochecía, el ambiente en el tercer Escuadrón era una fiesta que acababa de terminar. Ichigo estaba acostado sobre una mesa, sonrojado y adormilado, ambas reacciones producto de todo el sake que había bebido. No estaba ebrio, pero estaba a punto, un vaso más y ya andaría como un borracho por las calles del Seireitei y eso no hablaría bien de él, ¿primer día como Capitán y ya andaba borracho?, no gracias, de eso pasaba.

Se levantó de la mesa con algo de dolor de cuello y espalda, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo acostado ahí? Ni idea. Se dirigió hacia su habitación pasando de largo a los miembros de su Escuadrón, algunos de ellos estaban sentados y otros tirados en el piso. No estaba de ánimos de retar a nadie ni poner orden, solo tenía sueño y no podía evitarlo, ya mañana mandaría a todos esos vagos a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta pesadamente y tan solo encendió una lámpara, se despojó de sus ropas y se puso una bata blanca, tiró su shikahoshou en cualquier lugar y colgó su hyouri por un pequeño tendedero para luego meterse al futon. Su cuarto todavía andaba bastante desordenado, el lugar que daba cerca a la ventana era ocupado por cajas con diferentes etiquetas y algunas cosas extras. No le dio importancia y concilió el sueño al cabo de unos cortos minutos.

***-PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!-***

El Décimo tercer Escuadrón ya se encontraba en su mayor parte a oscuras, algunos Shinigamis caminaban perezosamente haciendo guardia y otros jugaban a las cartas o cosas así. Como todas las noches, no había nada que hacer.

Pese a ello, un grupito en especial estaba bastante animado. Apenas eran 4 personas alrededor de una conocida pelinegra, Teniente de ese Escuadrón, que trataba de responder a las insistentes preguntas de sus amigos.

-Y, y, y, y… dígame Fuku-taicho, ¿es guapo el nuevo Capitán? - preguntó Miza con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno...- Rukia calló unos segundos tratando de no sonar avergonzada.- Algo.

-¿Algo? Explíquese bien por favor.- exclamó otra chica de cabellos morados y ojos verdes como un prado.

-¡Espera Isesi! Deja que piense bien lo que va responder.- replicó una rubia, ganándose un pucherito de parte de su peliazul amiga.

-Bueno, es atractivo.- dijo Rukia con cierto sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

-¡Oh! ¡La fuku-taicho se sonrojó! ¿Qué significará eso~? -dijo un chico pelinegro en tono de burla y mirando a su rubio amigo.

-¡Oh! ¿La fuku-taicho conoció el amor a primera vista? -dijo con el mismo tono su amigo.

-...- Rukia no sabía qué responder, no fue a primera vista, pero... ¿Se había enamorado? Si era así, no le gustaba para nada hacerse a la idea. De momento solo había logrado aceptar que era muy cercana a Ichigo, más de lo que lo era a Renji.

-Baltier, ¡eres un idiota! - dijo Miza dándole una patada en la rodilla al aludido.

-Argh, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! - exclamó mientras saltaba en un pie.

-Porque te lo mereces, ¡no le faltes el respeto a la fuku-taicho! -exclamó regalándole una mirada asesina.

-¡No fue una falta de respeto! Además, ¿por qué solo a mi? ¡Okata también fue! - dijo tratando de hacer que su amigo corriese la misma suerte.

-Pero tú empezaste.- dijo Okata en su defensa, Miza asintió y le dio otra patada al pobre Baltier.

-No sean violentos, ¡la violencia es mala!.- exclamó Isesi con los ojos llorosos.

-Baltier empezó.- replicó Miza.- Es un rubio tonto.- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa?! - gritó el rubio a los cielos.

-¿Por qué será~?- dijo Okata en un tono sarcástico.

-Cállate.- replicó Baltier.

-¿Ya terminaron de pelear todos? - Rukia arqueó una ceja.

-¡Nuestras más sinceras disculpas Kuchiki Fuku-taicho!- respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, parecía que habían ensayado para contestar.

-Está bien. Ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación, me siento muy cansada.

-¡Buenas noches, Kuchiki fuku-taicho, que duerma bien!.- exclamaron los cuatro de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

"_Definitivamente ensayaron para hablar todos sincronizados"_ pensaba Rukia mientras se dirigía a su habitación para tomar un descanso y tratar de arreglar el revoltijo que tenía entre Ichigo y sus sentimientos.

* * *

**"Databook Tercer Escuadrón":**

_**Samehada Ryuji**_

**Aspecto Físico: **Es un chico algo bajo, de piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche, apenas le llega al mentón a su capitán. Su cabello es de color rojo algo apagado, cae por los hombros de forma lisa, teniendo ciertos desniveles de largor antes de llegar a desperramarce por sus hombros, tiene un inevitable flequillo al lado izquierdo, pasando por encima de un de sus ojos, aunque por su forma desprolija y desigual, no logra cubrir a su ojos, de forma algo ovalada.

**Personalidad: **Cuarto Oficial del Tercer Escuadrón, es algo tímido y respeta mucho a sus superiores, cada ves que es necesario sonreír, apenas esboza una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Por más poco comunicativo que sea, siempre escucha los problemas de los demás y les ayuda a encontrar una solución. Bastante compasivo con todos, aunque sea introvertido, no deja que los demás se aprovechen de su alma compasiva, sabe decir que no firmemente, en las batallas, su seriedad y determinación son su principal fuente de poder.

**Uniforme: **Usa el shuhakusho reglamentario, las mangas están un poco acortadas y casi no deja abertura a la altura del pecho, tiene la zanpakuto cruzada en la espalda gracias a su poca altura, de empuñadura y funda granate.

**Habilidades:**Tiene un gran manejo de su reaitsu, gran nivel de Haddoh pero no está acostumbrado a utilizarlo en las batallas, es especialista en combate uno a uno. Su zanpakuto es del tipo kidoh de agua, de nombre "Dakusui" que al ser invocada se transforma en una lanza de dos puntas largas, de color azul marino, una de las puntas parece ser un cristal azul del cual lanza un ataque similar a un Cero de color azul, también puede crear remolinos de agua blandiendo su lanza en forma de espiral. Es ambidiestro por lo que su Shikai le beneficia domina el Bankai.

* * *

**1 : Algo así como la tiene Rangiku (?.**

**Whatever (? Ese fue el capítulo de hoy :3 espero les haya gustado!.**

**Bueno, de ahora en más iré subiendo a los personajes por capítulo, en caso de que sea necesario, en este capítulo el que tuvo un papel importante o notorio fue Ryuji, lo mismo haré con los demás conforme avance los capítulos. **

**Re.: **

**Mei Fane: Se va resolver porque... Porque quiero :P jajajaja, VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! jaajajaj, espero que te guste este capitulo (:**

**Akisa: No hay mucho pero va haber xD.**

**nami-chan: Que suerte! Ya los vas a conocer mejor :) creo que vas a odiar a una del Escuadron de Ichigo jajajajajaja :P pero no hara mucho ;) no importa, la locura es buena lml.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Dejen mas de paso :D jajajaja.**

**Ahora mismo ando sin internet ._. recien me habilitan el 7 de Diciembre y el 6 yo voy a hacer un Servicio social a los peregrinos, vuelvo el 9 y despues tengo el Animated (festival de anime xD) asi que recien actualizare en la quincena de Diciembre :c espero sepan comprender mi laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga ausencia :3**


	9. Buenas Nuevas

**Buenas, bueenas :3 al fin actualicé :D, aclaraciones al final nomás :3 para que lean ya nomás XD.**

**Disclaimer: Creo que se nota que Bleach ni nada de eso me pertenece T-T.**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre el Seireitei. Apenas levantado, Ichigo abrió una de sus ventanas y los fuertes rayos chocaron contra él, obligándolo a restregarse los ojos. Dio media vuelta y sintió un pequeño mareo producto de la resaca, no le prestó atención a ese hecho y fue a darse un baño.

Entró al lavado y abrió la ducha, mas no entró al instante, se quedó parado observando como el agua corría y desaparecía por la alcantarilla. De cierta forma le trajo algunos recuerdos. En ese momento se metió bajo la ducha despejando su mente.

En otro lado, una Shinigami pasaba por la misma situación, solo que observaba las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Unas pocas flores de cerezo caían por el jardín de la Casa Kuchiki e inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Ichigo el día que la llevó a patinar antes de perder sus poderes.

"_Se pone muy bonito aquí en primavera con los cerezos. Aunque podríamos pedirle a Byakuya que nos muestre los cerezos y ya"_ recordó cada palabra pronunciada por el pelinaranjo, sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de Ichigo y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar el tacto con él. No podía evitar el deseo de revivir ese momento con él, de volver a pasar una tarde divertida juntos, de volver a sentir su mano con la suya.

-Rukia. – pronunció una grave voz detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nii-sama…- Rukia miró de nuevo al frente para que su nii-sama no notase el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-Simplemente observaba el jardín – contestó tranquilamente Rukia.

-Ya veo. Mejor ve ya a tu Escuadrón, no puedes permitirte llegar tarde.- después de unos segundos, Byakuya emprendió camino hacia su escuadrón, dejando a Rukia sola.

La pelinegra decidió obedecer a su hermano y salió de la mansión. Apenas caminó unas cuadras se cruzó con Renji, quien le levantó el brazo desde lo lejos.

-¡Oi, Rukia!. – exclamó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hasta su amiga.- ¿Qué haces por aquí a éstas horas?

- Voy a mi Escuadrón, baka, deberías ir ya tú también.- contestó la aludida frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-De hecho estaba yendo para allá. Te acompaño, me queda en el camino.

-Está bien.- fue lo único que dijo Rukia y empezó a caminar al lado de Renji.

Caminaron unas cuadras en silencio hasta que Renji notó un pequeño detalle que logró captar su atención.

-Dime, Rukia, ¿a dónde te dirigías en realidad?- preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo en marcha su recién ideado plan.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya te dije que iba a mi Escuadrón, tonto.- respondió Rukia arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces ¿por qué ibas a doblar en esa esquina?. – preguntó Renji con una media sonrisa, sabía perfectamente a donde llevaba ese camino.

-¿Eh? Te equivocas, yo no iba a doblar ahí, ya estás alucinando.- respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Alucinando? Pues no, si yo no te hubiera llamado, ¿dónde estarías ahora?

-Estaría en este mismo camino, solo que sin ti.

-No lo creo.- dijo Renji con una sonrisa de insinuación.

-¿Que estás insinuando?- dijo una harta Rukia, ya se estaba cansando del jueguito de su amigo.

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú.- respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me ves con cara de adivina o qué?, no me interesan tus jueguitos.- dijo Rukia bastante molesta.

-¡Jajaja! No, no, pero sí sabes por qué ibas a ir por ese camino.

-Renji si serás así de molesto prefiero seguir caminando sola.- dijo en tono irritado.

-Ash, está bien, no hace falta que te enojes.

-¡Hmp!.

Renji sonrió con suficiencia, había molestado a la pelinegra, pero no logró que dijera a donde se dirigía, aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible de lograr. El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a las puertas del Sexto Escuadrón ambos Shinigamis se despidieron.

Rukia continuaba su camino a paso lento, absorta en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba cómo habría despertado Ichigo después de la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida que Nanao había dicho, las ganas de averiguarlo la mataban… _"Eres una Kuchiki, debes calmarte, él es sólo un humano, o al menos lo era" _se decía una y otra vez, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó a su Escuadrón.

Apenas entró, fue a reportarse con su Capitán. Tan sólo le avisó su llegada y se retiró a su oficina, tenía muchos papeles que llenar y no podía distraerse. Con algo de suerte saludó a Miza y los demás, que de nuevo había respondido todos al mismo tiempo… Nunca se acostumbraría a ese grupo y sus coros.

***PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!***

Ya totalmente despejado, Ichigo estaba dando una vuelta a su Escuadrón. Se quedaba maravillado al ver que todos los reclutas ayudaban a limpiar el desastre del día anterior. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-Dios mío, ¡qué desastre es todo esto!- gritó una chica a los cielos.

-Deberías calmarte, Hanko.- respondió una rubia en tono irritado.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si hay basura por todos lados?!.- preguntó exasperada.

-Es sólo basura, ni siquiera sé por qué estás juntándola tú.- respondió simplemente la rubia mientras se veía en un espejito y acomodaba su cabello.

-¡Si yo no lo hago, las basuras contaminarán el ambiente!.- exclamó como si fuera una catástrofe.

-Deja a los que no son oficiales que lo hagan.- dijo como sentencia, cerrando su espejito.

-No, yo debo ayudar a preservar el ambiente.- dijo Hanko levantando una botella y metiéndola en una enorme bolsa.- Bájate de esa mesa y ayúdame.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estás loca si piensas que me ensuciaré las manos con eso.- respondió Kimideida mirando sus uñas.

-Presumida.- gruñó Hanko por lo bajo, pero igual la aludida logró escucharla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! - reclamó totalmente ofendida.

-Presumida.- repitió, sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Cómo osas faltarme el respeto?!.

-Sólo dije la verdad.- respondió la castaña, dándole la espalda mientras alzaba unas servilletas.

-Me tienes envidia.- dijo Kimi, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Eso que escuchaste, es obvio, ¿no?- dijo dándole la espalda y moviendo su cabello.

-¡Serás!...- iba a soltar un insulto hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una autoritaria voz desde la puerta.

-¡Ta-Taicho!- exclamaron las dos al unísono.

-¿Por qué están peleando?- preguntó acercándose a las dos avergonzadas chicas.

-¡Es que Hanko me tiene envidia! - exclamó Kimideida.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es que ella es una presumida! - gritó la aludida, apuntando con dedo acusador a la rubia.

-¡Taichooo! ¡Ella quiere aprovecharse de mii!.- exclamó la rubia lanzándose a su capitán, que sólo arqueó una ceja.

-¡Mentira! ¡Solo le pedí que me ayudara a alzar las basuras del desastre para preservar el ambiente! - exclamó Hanko en tono inocente y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya veo. Fushieida, ayuda a Hanko. Hacer un servicio a los demás no te hará mal.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa divertida, había leído el expediente de esa shinigami y sabía que era de un clan de alta categoría, se divertiría con eso.

-Pero, Taicho~.- dijo a modo de súplica la rubia.

-Pero nada.- exclamó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Kimi soltó a su capitán y con el aspecto de una mujer derrotada alzó una botella y se la pasó a Hanko, fulminándola con la mirada, ganándose una sonrisa de burla como respuesta.

Ichigo soltó una risita ante la escena, empezar la jornada disfrutando de una escena cómica no tiene precio. _"Aunque, espero que no se maten_" pensó el pelinaranjo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Dio un vistazo alrededor y decidió irse a su oficina, quizá tendría algunos papeles más que leer y otros que llenar. Encaminándose a su destino, se cruzó con Dalton y Ryuji, que llevaban bolsas por la espalda con algo de dificultad.

-Déjenme ayudarles.- dijo Ichigo tomando una bolsa de la espalda de Dalton y otra de la de Ryuji.

-¡N-no se moleste, Taicho-dono!.- exclamó Ryuji al ver que su capitán tomaba una de sus bolsas.

-¿Por qué? No niegues mi ayuda, Ryuji.-contestó su capitán con el ceño fruncido.

-E-está bien, Taicho-dono, ¡mis más sinceras disculpas!.- exclamó agachando la cabeza.

-No es para tanto, ¡deja de ser tan formal, chico! Por cierto, ¿dónde debemos llevar estas cosas?- preguntó Ichigo mientras empezaron a encaminarse.

-Simplemente las llevamos fuera para que los del Cuarto Escuadrón los lleven al basural.- dijo un tranquilo Dalton.

-Qué triste realidad la del Cuarto Escuadrón.- dijo Ichigo en un tono de pena fingida, cosa que le hizo gracia a Dalton.

-Taicho, ¡no debería burlarse de los demás! -exclamó el peliazul en un tono de burla.

-Jajajaja, sólo digo lo que creo.

-Deberían tener compasión de ése escuadrón.- dijo Ryuji por lo bajo, pero no lo escucharon por estar riendo.

Llegaron a las puertas del Escuadrón y lanzaron las bolsas con algunas más que ya se encontraban ahí…

-Creo que los del Cuarto Escuadrón nos odiarán -dijo Ryuji algo apenado, en cambio Dalton e Ichigo solo rieron ante su comentario.

Se despidieron ya que los oficiales debían seguir con su trabajo e Ichigo debía ir a su oficina, su destino original. Por el camino todos los reclutas saludaban animadamente, entusiasmando y alegrándole el día a su capitán.

Ya en su oficina fue directo a su escritorio y se desplomó en su silla. Aún no se le pasaba bien el efecto del sake del día anterior. De pronto notó la ausencia de Kira en el lugar.

Le extrañó no encontrarlo ahí, pero minimizó ese hecho y agarró uno de los papeles que se encontraban en su mesa, no eran muchos, pero tenía que empezar a llenarlos por ser nuevo. Apenas recordaba las indicaciones que le había hecho Kira el día anterior mientras bebía, eso sí, tenía que hacer un cronograma de actividades y, si era necesario, reestructurar el modo de operar el Escuadrón. No había pensando en nada por la noche, ni siquiera recordaba muchas cosas…

"_Esto será un problema"_ se dijo a sí mismo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza disponiéndose a idear cómo debía hacer todo eso. Puede que fuese necesario pedir ayuda, pero no sabía si era apropiado, por lo que solo se puso a pensar y pensar.

***PIPI RUPI RUPI PIPI RUPI... DOKURO-CHAN!***

En otro lado, un rubio Teniente salía de la sala del Capitán Comandante. Iba a paso apresurado ya que debía darle el comunicado a su Capitán, sabía que él se alegraría al escuchar la buena noticia que como su Teniente le llevaba; algo que él mismo había pedido y que Yamamoto sin ningún problema había aceptado.

Llegando a su Escuadrón se cruzó con Hisagi y Renji, que estaban planeando almorzar juntos con Ichigo para ayudarlo a adaptarse.

-¡Hey, Kira!.- exclamó Hisagi levantando el brazo.

-Buenos días Hisagi-san, Abarai-kun.- respondió Kira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De dónde vienes tan apresurado? Creía que estarías ayudando a Ichigo con los papeles.- dijo Renji algo extrañado.

-Vengo de una reunión con el Capitan Comandante.- respondió Kira sencillamente.

-¿U-una reunión? ¿Qué quería?.- preguntó Renji, creyendo que ya había problemas con su amigo pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes Abarai-kun, no es nada malo, sólo una pequeña solicitud.

-Y… ¿De qué se trata?.- preguntó Hisagi en tono de curiosidad.

-Creo que él primero que debe saberlo es Ichigo Taicho.

-Ya veo, está bien. Cambiando de tema, ven a almorzar hoy con nosotros.- dijo Renji a Kira.

-¡Claro! ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre?.

-Sep, también vendrá Ichigo, solo hazle acordar.

-No hay problema, bueno, me retiro, ¡ya quiero decírselo al Taicho! ¡Adiós chicos!.- exclamó Kira mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su Escuadrón.

-¡Adiós!.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ya frente a su Escuadrón, pudo ver las bolsas de basura amontonadas frente a las puertas, rió ante eso y sintió algo de pena por los del Cuarto Escuadrón que después tendrían que acarrear y tirar todo eso. Se imaginó que su capitán estaría en la oficina ideando la nueva estructura y todo lo demás, entonces se apresuró en entrar para alegrarle el día.

-Pase.- dijo Ichigo al escuchar toques en la puerta, levantó la mirada de sus papeles para ver a Kira entrar.

-Con permiso, disculpe que me presente recién.- dijo Kira haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Kira, pero igual quiero saber en dónde estabas?.- preguntó Ichigo volviéndose a sus papeles.

-Con el Capitán Comandante.- hizo una pequeña pausa, al pronunciar esto, Ichigo levantó la mirada bruscamente con los ojos abiertos, sabía lo que eso significaba. Con ojos suplicantes, esperaba expectante que Kira le diera la respuesta.

-Aceptó su solicitud sin ningún problema.- dijo Kira con una sonrisa.

E Ichigo no podía creerlo, con mucha alegría y una sonrisa en el rostro, le pidió a Kira una Mariposa del Infierno…

"_Debo avisarles"_ pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo :3 sé que tarde más de lo esperado, es que estaba muy atrasada con mis traducciones de Claymore :c entonces cuando estuve libre me dediqué sólo a eso, además voy a rendir para cambiar de cinta así que me paso el día entrenando lml.**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Nami-chan: Creo que me tardé más de lo esperado :c tranquila, no será para tanto, pero es necesario ;). Tu sugerencia se cumplirá :D pronto lo verás, saludos y gracias!.**

**Neko Dani: Y así fue jajajaja, ya traje le nuevo cap. espero que te guste (: gracias por el review!**

**Al resto ya respondí por MP ^^.**

**El próx. capítulo llegará cuando termine el 12, puede que el lunes ya que a partir de mañana tengo reuniones por todos lados festejando el fin del mundo (? Jajaja. Esperen, el lunes es noche buena ._. Bueno el domingo por la noche :D.**

**Gracias por leer! :D Dejame review por favor :3.**


	10. Desde Otra Perspectiva

**Buenas, buenas :3 he vuelto! XD Desde ya atrasado feliz año nuevo lml no me alargo más y les dejo empezar a leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Daah, Bleach no es mio sino de Tite xd.**

* * *

En Karakura, un grupo de jóvenes estaban conversando despreocupadamente en la azotea del Instituto, aunque ahora a su grupo le faltase un miembro.

-Extraño a Kurosaki-kun.- dijo con tristeza una chica pelinaranja.

-¡ICHIGOOOO!.- fue el llanto que recibió como respuesta de parte de Keigo.

-No deberías hacer tanto escándalo, Asano-san.- dijo Mizuiro mientras tomaba un pack de jugo.

-Dime Keigo… Por favor.-dijo el castaño tirado en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si Ichigo estuviera aquí, ya te habría dado una patada Keigo.- dijo Tatsuki con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero Kurosaki no está y no creo que vuelva a estar.- dijo Ishida como si nada.

-…

-Etto… Ishida-kun, ¿Crees que Kurosaki-kun venga a visitarnos?.- preguntó Inoue inocentemente.

-No lo sé, probablemente sí, no creo que aguante estar todo el día en su Escuadrón.

-Tienes razón.- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa triste.

-La verdad, me alegro por Ichigo, creo que encontró su camino… Por llamarlo así.- dijo la karateka.

-No creo que Ichigo se olvide de nosotros.- dijo al fin Chad.

-Él… Seguro está feliz allá, ¿No? Ya que está con Kuchiki-san.- dijo Inoue en un tono de tristeza.

-¡KUCHIKI-SAAAN!.- dijo Keigo lloriqueando otra vez.

-No deberías hacer tanto escándalo, Asano-san.- respondió de nuevo Mizuiro.

-Para ya con eso… ¡Por favor!

-¡Paren ya ambos! - exclamó Tatsuki ya sin paciencia.- Keigo, supéralo ya si no quieres que te dé una patada.

-¡Es que extraño a Ichigo y a Kuchiki-saaan!.- dijo el aludido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya lo notamos, Asano-san.

-Llama…- iba a responder el castaño, hasta que fue interrumpido

-¡En lo que estábamos! Orihime, no estés con esa cara, seguro Ichigo está feliz allá y nos vendrá a visitar en cualquier momento.- dijo Tatsuki poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Sí, seguro también trae a Kuchiki-san.- dijo Ishida.

Inoue sólo asintió. Todos sabían que su estado era por la ausencia del pelinaranjo, pero la entendían, después de todo, la noticia había sido muy sorpresiva.

**Flashback**

El mismo día en que Ichigo iría al Seireitei, citó a todos sus amigos en la azotea del Instituto. Debía decirles, no sabía como, pero debía hacerlo. Mientras los esperaba, se acercó a los barrotes y observó todo el lugar que en unas horas abandonaría, extrañaría a sus amigos y su familia, pero su padre le había hecho notar qué era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?.- dijo tímidamente Inoue mientras se acercaba al chico a paso lento.

-¡Ah! Inoue, ¿En qué momento llegaste?- pregunto el pelinaranjo levantando ambas cejas, no había sentido la presencia de su amiga.

-Acabo de entrar, ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Eh?.. S-sí, no es nada.- contestó Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

-…- a Inoue le daba mala espina todo eso, sabía que no era normal que Ichigo actuase así de tenso.

Pensando en las posibilidades de algún desastre que hubiese ocurrido para que Ichigo se encontrara así, notó que se encontraban ellos dos solos en la azotea… El rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, cosa que Ichigo notó.

-¿Qué te ocurre Inoue?.- preguntó Ichigo sin entender por qué la chica se sonrojaba.

-N-no es nada, Kurosaki-kun.- respondió la pelinaranja tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Segura?.

-¡Sí! ¡Totalmente segura!, aunque te parezca extraño, esto sólo es producto del sol. Aunque hoy cuando me levanté me eché agua muy caliente al lavarme la cara y por momentos me sonrojo ¡jajajajaja!.-dijo Inoue, sin controlar su lengua.

-Ah… Bueno.- dijo el pelinaranjo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El ambiente empezó a tensarse, según Inoue, que estaba bastante tensa y avergonzada por lo ocurrido. No sabía si aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle a Ichigo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace bastante tiempo. De alguna manera pensaba que tenía más posibilidades, ya que en 7 meses Rukia no había vuelto a visitar a su pelinaranjo amigo ni él había ido a por ella… Entonces, de acuerdo a eso, Ichigo seguro no sentía nada por Rukia y había sido su imaginación el que Ichigo estuviera enamorado de la shinigami.

Según Ichigo… Nada, no sabía qué pensar sobre el comportamiento de Inoue, pero no le dio gran importancia. Cuando iba a volver a preguntarle que le ocurría, sintió la presencia de sus amigos.

-¡Ichigooooo!.- gritó Keigo, lanzándose a por el aludido.

-¿Qué hay, Keigo?.- dijo Ichigo mientras extendía su brazo para que el castaño chocase, desmayándose luego.

-Eso es cruel, Ichigo.- replicó Tatsuki ante la escena.

-Él se lo busca.- respondió el pelinaranjo rascándose la nuca.

-Eres bastante violento como siempre, Kurosaki.- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-Mhp.- "dijo" Chad.

-Bueno, como sea… Les tengo que decir algo importante… Espero que no lo tomen a mal.- dijo Ichigo rascándose de nuevo la nuca, ¿Cómo explicaría que iría a la SS y sería capitán de un Escuadrón porque así lo quiere la Central 46, a personas que saben poco acerca de Shinigamis?.

-Habla ya, Kurosaki, ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? - dijo Ishida, ya sabía lo que diría el chico.

-Bueno… Me voy a mudar.-dijo simplemente mientras seguía ordenando ideas y eligiendo las palabras correctas.

-¿Mudar? ¿A dónde?.- preguntó Tatsuki sin entender nada.

-A la Soul Society.- dijo y antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido.

-¿Queeeé?.- exclamaron todos, menos Ishida y Chad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas, Kurosaki-kun?.- preguntó Inoue algo temblorosa.

-Bueno… La Central 46, es decir los altos mandos de la SS, me mandaron una carta…

-¿Y qué decía?.- preguntó una impaciente Tatsuki.

-¡Déjenme terminar mis oraciones! Bueno, era una petición para ser Capitán de un Escuadrón del Gotei 13.

-¿Los shinigamis tienen escuadrones?- preguntó Keigo algo sorprendido.

-Pues sí, son 13 Escuadrones con 20 oficiales y muchos Shinigamis que no tienen poder suficiente para ser oficiales. El capitán es el que los manda.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué les dijiste? - preguntó de nuevo la karateka.

-Lo acepté, hoy voy a dar mi respuesta.

El ambiente empezó a tensare, ninguno sabía a quién mirar ni qué cara poner o qué decir.

-Kurosaki-kun… Si es lo que te hace feliz, por mí y creo que por todos está bien que vayas. Aunque te extrañemos, si te hace feliz, debes irte a serlo.- dijo Inoue algo sonrojada.

-Inoue-san tiene razón, Kurosaki. Si es lo que quieres, no te vamos a impedir que lo hagas.- dijo Ishida con una mirada comprensiva, a lo que todos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Gracias, chicos.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, al momento que la campana sonaba.

-Bueno, vamos de nuevo a clases.- dijo Tatsuki en un tono cansando.

Todos empezaron a encaminarse a sus salones en un silencio acogedor. Por más callados que estuvieran, Ichigo sabía que todos lo habían tomado bien, y estaba bastante agradecido.

**Fin flashback**

Recordando las palabras de Ichigo, la pelinaranja no había notado que ya llegaba a la puerta de su salón, observó su interior desde la puerta y vio los lugares de Ichigo y Rukia vacíos, con la mirada algo apagada fue a sentarse al suyo, fingiendo atender la aburrida clase de Matemáticas, con su mente totalmente en otro lado, le tocaba resolver una ecuación trigonométrica de 2do. Grado en la pizarra… Vaya problema, pero se las arreglaría.

****-DOKURO-CHAN**-**

En otro lugar, misma ciudad, otra escuela, sonaba otra campana indicadora de la salida de los chicos de primaria, Karin y Yuzu estaban felices de volver a su casa. Ya querían tener noticias de su hermano o al menos hablar con él, querían saber la cara que pondría al recordarle que estaban por terminar el 9no grado y ya pasarían al 1ro de Bachillerato.

Apenas se despidieron de sus amigos, fueron a paso más rápido de lo normal hasta su casa, donde su padre las esperaba para comunicarlas con Ichigo.

-¡Ya llegamos, viejo!.- exclamó Karin sacándose los zapatos.

-¡Otou-san! ¿Dónde estás?.- preguntó Yuzu mientras llameaba la puerta.

-¡En la cocina!.- exclamó Isshin.

-Viejo, ¿Ichi-nii no llamó aún?.- preguntó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Todavía no, dijo que llamaría por la tarde, para asegurarse de que ustedes estén.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar.- dijo Karin en tono cansando, mientras Yuzu sólo escuchaba.

-DOKURO-CHAN-

Kira Izuru volvía a toda prisa a la oficina de su Capitán, con una Mariposa del Infierno detrás suyo, tal como lo había pedido el pelinaranjo. Entró directamente sin tocar ya que Ichigo estaba impaciente por hablar con su familia.

-Kira, hazlo tú, no sé usar estas cosas.- dijo Ichigo algo apenado.

-No hay problema Taicho.- dijo Kira, comprendía a su capitán, era totalmente nuevo en cosas del Seireitei así que debía ayudarlo.

Al cabo de un hechizo y unas coordenadas inentendibles para Ichigo, el rubio le entregó la mariposa, que se posó en su escritorio totalmente frente a él.

-…

-Taicho, no sabe que hacer, ¿No?.- dijo Kira algo apenado.

-…- Ichigo sintió algo de vergüenza, sólo se rascó la nuca.

-Espere un momento.- dijo su teniente, que empezó a citar unas frases a la par que hacía sellos con sus manos.

****-DOKURO-CHAN-****

En la casa de la familia Kurosaki, un celular empezó a sonar. Isshin se apresuró en atenderlo, seguido por Karin y Yuzu.

-¿Moshi moshi?.- dijo Isshin en un tono cómico.

-¿Viejo? ¿Eres tú?.- respondió Ichigo desde el otro lado.

-Claro que sí hijo. Dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas por el Seireitei?..- dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki en tono maduro.

-Bastante bien, apenas estoy aprendiendo pero me sé manejar.

-¡Hey, viejo, dame el teléfono, también queremos hablar con Ichi-nii!.- exclamó Karin, quitándole el teléfono a su padre.

-¡Karin-chan, eres malaaa! ¡Masakiii, nuestra hija no quiere que hable con nuestro hijo!.- y se tiró por el póster de su difunta esposa.

-¡Oye, Ichi-nii! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es divertido allá?.- dijo la pelinegra, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre.

-¡Karin! Que gusto escucharte, bastante bien la verdad… Pues sí, es divertido.- dijo Ichigo recordando la fiesta del día anterior..- ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Ya hicieron sus deberes?.

-Ya estamos por terminar el grado, así que no nos dan tareas, por suerte.

-Karin-chan, ¡Quiero hablar con onii-chan!.- dijo Yuzu quitándole el teléfono a su hermana.

-Bueno, pues ya lo tomaste.- dijo Karin con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Onii-chan! ¡Te extraño!.- fue lo primero que dijo la castaña.

-¡Yuzu! Yo también las extraño, pero al viejo no.

-No seas malo con nuestro padre onii-chan.

-Pero…

-¡Pero no! Onii-chan, ¿Ya viste a Rukia-chan?.- preguntó su hermanita en tono inocente.

-Ehh… Sí, ya la he saludado.- dijo Ichigo algo nervioso al recordar su primer "encuentro" con ella por las calles del Seireitei.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? Cuando la veas de nuevo mándale saludos.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sólo preguntó por ustedes y- hasta que fue interrumpido el pelinaranjo.

-¡Tráeme a mi tercera hija! ¡Rukia-chaaan!.- escuchó como su padre lloriqueaba.

-Ese viejo nunca cambia.-dijo más para sí, pero Yuzu lo escuchó.

-No seas así onii-chan.

-Claro, claro, de todas formas quiero hablar con él.

-Está bien, te lo paso.

-¿Necesitas consejos de tu padre, Ichigo?.- preguntó Isshin con una sonrisa.

-Emh.. No.-dijo Ichigo en tono irritado.

-¡¿Ehhh?! Eres maloo, Masa…-

-Pero debo decirte algo importante, antes que hagas escándalos.- le interrumpió Ichigo con una vena palpitante.

-Aguafiestas.- dijo en tono amargado.

-Tsk, como sea, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi petición al ojii-san?.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?.- las posibilidades de que se haya negado y no ver nunca más a su hijo ni saber nada de él, lo asustaba de cierto modo.

-Ha aceptado, puedo ir a visitarlos 1 vez a la semana y estar en contacto sin problemas.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial!.- exclamó Isshin, Ichigo escuchó los gritillos y las palabras alegres de sus hermanas, aunque no entendía nada de lo que dijeran, estaban todos felices.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo vendrás Ichi-nii?.- preguntó Karin al arrebatarle el teléfono a su padre.

-Pues, no lo sé, creo que primero me asentaré bien en mi Escuadrón y después iré a verlos.

-Onii-chan, ¡no te tardes tanto!.- exclamó Yuzu robándole el teléfono a su hermana.

-Prometo no tardarme tanto. Ahora mismo tengo que cortar y seguir con mis papeles, pero los llamaré pronto.- dijo Ichigo en un tono algo suave.

-Está bien onii-chan, nos vemos!.- exclamó Yuzu.

-Adiós, ¡cuídense!.-

-¡Adiós!.- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-…

-…

-Y… ¿La llamada termina así, sin más?.

-Sí, taicho.- dijo Kira con una gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

**Tan tan (? Ya sé, me tardé el doble de lo esperado lol lol pero me quede sin internet :c y se me borró la carpeta con los caps. T-T pero gracias a mi beta los recuperé xd GRACIAS INUPIS! jaja.**

**De paso hago promoción a un one-shot que subiré en una horas... ¡AÑO NUEVO SHINIGAMI! :D humor/romance IchiRuki, si es que queda largo capaz sea un two-shot xd esta ves sí lo subiré hoy ._.**

**No doy fecha para nuevo capítulo porque nunca puedo cumplirlo D: pero no pasaré de dos semanas... LO JURO! Sí, ya sé, cero IchiRuki en este cap. pero es necesario para ir cerrando cabos (no se preocupen, ningún cabo quedará suelto, NINGUNOO (? así que shu xd)**

**Gracias por sus reviews a todos! No sé porque no me está abriendo los reviews :S pero bueno... Espero que dejen reviews por más flojos que estén los capítulos :3 ya mejoran, se los prometo!**

**Gracias por leer! Ja ne :3**


	11. De Alteraciones y Cambios

**¡Ohaiyo minna-san! He vuelto, ya sé, tardé un mes e,e pero disculpen... No me alargo para que empiecen a leer este capítulo que estira más al humor, el resto de aclaraciones al final.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach es de Tite, esta historia mía y ya saben el resto.**

* * *

Renji se encontraba en el bar con Hisagi, Ikkaku y Yumichika, un silencio acogedor los rodeaba. Tranquilos miraban alrededor sin tocar sus bebidas o la comida, había poca gente en el bar y todos hablaban a tono moderado, dando un ambiente agradable hasta que…

-¡Deja de seguirme!.- gritó un capitán entrando al bar.

-Lo haré si contestas mi pregunta.- dijo con suficiencia su acosadora.

-¿¡A ti qué te importa eso?!.- gritó con un ligero sonrojo mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde sus amigos lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?.- preguntó otra mujer acomodándose los lentes.

-¿¡En qué momento llegaste?!.- dijo sin dejar de gritar.

-No creas que te librarás de nosotras, Kurosaki Taicho~- dijo una mujer voluminosa guiñándole el ojo al aludido.

-¡Hmp!.

-Aún no estamos todas, Kurosaki Taicho así que puede relajarse unos momentos.- dijo de nuevo la de anteojos.

-Nanao-chan, no reveles nuestra sorpresa.- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-Rangiku-san, él ya lo habrá descubierto.- respondió la aludida con total tranquilidad.

-¿¡Ehhh?! ¡Noo! Eso es mentira, ¿No, Ichigo?.- volteo a ver al pelinaranjo, que ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿A dónde se fue?.

-Allá.- dijo Nanao apuntando a la mesa donde Ichigo se encontraba saludando a Ikkaku.

-¡Pues vamos!.- exclamó Rangiku mientras tiraba de su amiga, seguida de las risas de Yachiru, ¿En qué momento había llegado?.

-Oi Ichigo, ¿Qué quiere la Asociación de locas contigo?.- preguntó Renji por lo bajo.

-No lo sé, cuando venía caminando Rangiku-san apareció de la nada y me acoso hasta… Ahora.- respondió el acosado cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo no lo acoso Kurosaki Taicho! ~.- dijo la voluminosa mujer sentándose al lado del capitán.

-Matsumoto, deja de usar ese tono.- reprendió Ikkau con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿Te molesta calvito?.- molestó al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-¡Que no soy calvo!.- exclamó el pelado.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kira?.- preguntó el pelinaranjo saliendo totalmente del tema.

-¿Qué no venía contigo?- preguntó Renji.

-Él está haciéndome un favor.- respondió Rangiku guiñándole el ojo a Ichigo.

-Deja de hacer eso.- respondió irritado.

-No.- reprendió al instante sacándole la lengua.

-Tsk.- pronunció el pelinaranjo ya cansado del jueguito de Rangiku.

-Rangiku-san, deja de dar detalles.- le dijo de nuevo la chica de anteojos.

-¡Pero yo no digo nada Nanao-chan!.- respondió con un puchero.

-Eso es lo que piensas, pero no es así, seguro Ichigo-san ya lo descubrió.- dijo acomodándose los letes.

-¿Descubrir qué? - preguntó confundido.

-¿Lo ves Nanao-chan? Ichigo es muy lento para ciertas cosas.

-Y tú muy pesada para todo.- dijo el aludido con una venita en la sien.

-¡No debes hablar así a una dama!.- exclamó estirando su oreja.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Deja eso!.- gritó el chico jalando la mano de la mujer.

-Ichigo, eso sólo hará que te estire más fuerte.- dijo Ikkaku.

-Tienes razón.- respondió Renji, ya que Ichigo se encontraba muy concentrado peleando con Rangiku.

-¡Ya viene!.- gritó Yachiru desde la puerta, corriendo de nuevo a su lugar.

-Pórtate bien, recuerda que eres un capitán.- dijo Rangiku soltando a Ichigo y poniéndose seria, él sólo la miro confundido.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos beber.- dijo Ikkaku, tomando su copa, instantáneamente fue imitado por los demás.

***-DOKURO-CHAN-***

Un par de tenientes se dirigían al punto de encuentro para pasar una amena fiesta con sus amigos, lo que sorprendió a una de ellos fue que tuviese un acompañante para llegar al lugar. Lo miró de reojo, sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta visual volvió a mirar su camino, faltaba poco para llegar al dichoso bar, lugar donde, según su acompañante, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Llegaron a la puerta y se pararon en frente, ninguno de los dos hizo algo, intercambiaron miradas y el rubio teniente procedió abriendo la puerta. Entraron y enseguida su acompañante la tironeó del brazo hacia un costado, dirigiéndose a una mesa en específico. Dio un vistazo rápido por el lugar y una extravagante cabellera llamó su atención… Y lo vio de nuevo, esa sonrisa que pocas veces vio en su rostro. El chico que se apoderaba de su mente sonreía de nuevo.

"_Quisiera verlo sonreír siempre, por más que mantenga ese maldito ceño fruncido"_ pensó la shinigami que, absorta en sus pensamientos, no notó que se dirigían a la mesa donde estaba conversando el alegre capitán.

-Sentimos llegar tarde.- dijo el teniente, levantando la mano en forma de saludo general.

-¡Ah, Kira! ¿Dónde estabas?.- preguntó Ichigo al recién llegado.

-Fui a recoger a la dama.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dama?.- preguntó incrédulo.

-Yo, idiota.- dijo la dama con los brazos cruzados.

-Ru… ¡Rukia!.- exclamó el pelinaranja cuando notó a la pequeña mujer que estaba al lado de Kira.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabías que iba a venir?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Emm… No.- dijo mirando a Rangiku de forma asesina

-No me mire así Taicho. ~- dijo Rangiku en tono picarón.

-¡Hmp!.- pronunció dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-No me des la espalda.- dijo tirándole de un mechón.

-¡Aaah! Deja de hacer eso.- reprendió Ichigo sobándose la cabeza.

-Al menos así no me das la espalda jajaja.- rió Rangiku.

-Ignórenlos.- se dirigió Renji a Kira y Rukia.

-Es lo que iba a hacer.- respondió Rukia, yendo a sentarse al lado del pelirrojo.

-Yo me siento aquí.- dijo Kira, sentándose al lado de Hisagi, que le sonrió como respuesta.

-Como sea… Rukia, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- preguntó Ichigo al finalizar su pelea con la rubia.

-Pues Rangiku-san me invitó y yo acepté, ¿No deberías estar en tu Escuadrón?.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Necesitaba un respiro.- dijo rascándose la cabeza, los recuerdos del desastre de papeles lo hicieron fruncir un poco más el ceño.

-Ichigo, escuché que te hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué tal estuvo?.- preguntó Ikkaku con una sonrisa.

-Fue divertido, me da la impresión de que son muy unidos.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, que embobó a Rukia.

-¿Tiene razón, Kira?.- preguntó Hisagi.

-Pues sí, todos lo aceptaron mejor y más rápido de lo que pensé.- dijo Kira sonriendo a su capitán.

-¡Otra botella!.- exclamó Renji.

-Borracho.- le reprendió Ichigo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Taicho.- dijo Kira algo burlón, comentario que causo la risa de todos.

-Nanao-chan, préstame tu pluma y un papel por favor.- dijo Rangiku.

-Está bien, toma.- dijo una extrañada mujer.

Rangiku tapó la hoja de la visión de todos y empezó a escribir… "¡Listo!" exclamó antes de doblar y entregar la hoja escrita al capitán pelinaranjo que tenía al lado .

Ichigo la miró confundido, tomó la hoja y le desdobló "¿Te gustó la sorpresa?" decía la hoja con una carita redonda guiñando un ojo. El chico le arrebató la pluma y escribió: "¿Cuál?" al recibir la nota, la mujer sólo atinó a suspirar derrotada. Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y antes que él respondiera, le arrebató la pluma y escribió bien grande: "¡Rukia, imbécil!" Ichigo sólo frunció el ceño y arrojó la hoja lejos, mensaje que Rangiku entendió.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Renji con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Ésta chica es una pesada.- dijo Ichigo como si nada.

-Y éste chico no entiende nada.- dijo Rangiku como si nada.

-Rangiku-san tiene razón.- dijo Rukia.

-Habla la enana más sabia.- dijo el pelinaranjo en tono irónico.

-Cállate, idiota.- dijo Rukia fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces habla si tanto así lo deseas.- dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pues no hay problema, eso quería hacer, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente, enana?.- dijo rebozando sarcasmo en cada palabra.

-Imbécil.- le dijo mientras le arrojaba una botella vacía.

-No seas agresiva, enana.- dijo irónico al agarrar la botella con una de sus manos.

-Tú…-

-¡Ya paren! Vivan al menos media hora sin pelear.- interrumpió un exasperado Renji.

-Es su culpa.- Dijo la pelinegra mirando al capitán.

-¡Hmp!.- fue lo único dicho por Ichigo al desviar la mirada… "_Parece que nunca pasaremos de eso… Soy un idiota"_ pensó y miró de nuevo a la shinigami que discutía con Renji, la observó unos segundos hasta que ella volteó, logrando que el chico apartase la mirada.

-¡Ichi, Ken-chan quiere que vayas a visitarnos!.- exclamó de la nada Yachiru.

-Ehh… Sí, claro, iré algún día.- _"día que nunca llegará_" pensó al terminar su frase.

-¡Te estaremos esperando! ¡Ken-chan quiere jugar contigo!.-exclamó con la alegría de siempre.

-Yo también quiero jugar contigo Ichigo.- dijo Ikkaku desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Será un gusto, Ikkaku.- dijo con la misma mirada desafiante.

-No se pongan a hablar de peleas ahora.- se quejó Rangiku.

-Pero creo que el nuevo capitán debe demostrarnos cómo está su fuerza.- pronunció Hisagi mientras se llevaba su copa a la boca.

-Deberían mandarlo a una misión.- respondió Renji.

-Sí, una en el Rukongai.- replicó el teniente pelinegro.

-Mejor hasta el Hueco Mundo.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mejor cállense.- dijo Ichigo ya irritado.

Rangiku permanecía callada, mientras observaba atentamente los gestos de Ichigo al discutir con Renji, lo mismo hacía a Rukia, que no paraba de mirar al pelinaranjo, era hora de empezar su plan maestro.

Volvió a pedir un papel y la pluma a Nanao, ella solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje… "Sígueme el juego" escribió la rubia y restregó el papel en la cara de Ichigo que sólo la volvió a mirar con la misma confusión de hace rato.

-Dígame Kurosaki Taicho ¿No se flechó con alguna de su Escuadrón?.- preguntó, ganándose la atención de todos.

-…- el aludido no sabía de dónde venía eso, "Sígueme el juego" había escrito la mujer, pero ¿A dónde quería llegar?.

-El que calla otorga.- dijo Nanao al notar la ausencia mental del capitán.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ichigo se ha enamorado!.- exclamó Rangiku alzando los brazos.

-¡No!- exclamó con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tu sonrojo te delata.- replicó la teniente sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Cállate, no ayudas.- dijo Ichigo fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Hmp!.- pronunció la rubia, dando por finalizada la conversación, su plan no había salido como lo esperado.

Como si la conversación hubiera sido borrada, siguieron hablando de temas triviales, Rangiku se encontraba bastante distraída pensando en cómo hacer que su plan diera un fruto diferente, pero no había notado que consiguió uno de sus objetivos, o al menos la intención.

Rukia se había quedado sorprendida, luego confundida y al final algo triste, Ichigo no había negado haberse flechado con alguna chica de su escuadrón, además del sonrojo que apareció en su rostro… _"Creo que hay otro tipo de barrera, no importa quiénes seamos"_ pensó Rukia observando detenidamente al pelinaranja que ya se hallaba devorando su plato de comida

***-DOKURO-CHAN-***

Afuera del bar, el sol estaba en su punto máximo de calor acompañado de una brisa fría, daba una sensación agradable, el otoño se estaba acercando.

Ignorando ese pequeño y a la vez significativo hecho, los shinigamis se retiraban a sus escuadrones para seguir la jornada.

"Te acompaño" dijo Renji, la pelinegra apenas había oído la petición y simplemente asintió, sin moverse de su lugar. Observaba la calle por la que Ichigo volvía a su escuadrón, todavía le era extraño ver a la fresa testaruda con un haori blanco sin mangas y ni hablar de su zanpakuto.

-¡Oi Rukia, reacciona!.- exclamó Renji, zarandeándole el brazo.

-Sí, sí, ya vamos.- dijo Rukia dando un pequeño empujón a su amigo para que soltara su brazo.

Renji sólo la miró extrañado, normalmente lo insultaría o le diría que es un apurado, pero ahora sólo siguió caminando. No había respondido a sus llamados para emprender camino y ahora ella se le adelantaba, definitivamente nunca la entendería.

-¿Acaso no vienes?.- dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si.- dijo y caminó al lado de su amiga.

Apenas llegó a su escuadrón y ya se perdió por las instalaciones del mismo, no se había despedido correctamente de su pelirrojo amigo, pero no le dio gran importancia. Entró a su oficina y miró algunos papeles, no eran muchos, pero ya eran algo, suspiró cansada y se sentó. Apenas hizo eso y escuchó un "toc toc" fulminó la puerta con la mirada y suspiró de nuevo "pase" dijo en tono irritado.

-Con permiso. ~- dijo un alegre pelinegro.

-Okata, ¿Qué quieres? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo Rukia mirando a los papeles.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué tan fatigada?.- preguntó con confusión en sus orbes amarillas.

-Sólo es el trabajo.- dijo en un suspiro, aunque era más culpa del "enamorado" capitán.

-Si necesita ayuda sólo dígalo.- dijo el oficial con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Okata, pero es mi trabajo. Dime, ¿A qué viniste?.- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido jeje, tome.-le dijo alcanzándole unos papeles.

-¿Más papeles?.- dijo derrotada.

-No son cualquier papel, es una lista con coordenadas de las zonas con mayor actividad de hollows dentro del Rukongai.- replicó el pelinegro en tono serio.

-¿Actividad de hollows?.- dijo una sorprendida Rukia.

-Pues sí, han vuelto a aparecer en los mismos distritos y el Capitán Comandante solicita hacer guardia hasta capturar algunos en cada puesto.

-¿El Capitán Comandante? ¿Tan serio es el tema?.- dijo Rukia aún más sorprendida.

-Sí, nuestro capitán me dijo que debemos cazar uno para mandarlo al Instituto ese de ciencias.- dijo de brazos cruzados, sin recordar el nombre del Departamento de Ciencias y Tecnología.

-Entiendo, ¿No te dijo otros detalles?.

-No, quiere que vayas a hablar con él apenas veas todas esas coordenadas.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte.- dijo mirando con preocupación el papel.

-…- Okata sólo la observó con el ceño fruncido, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo más?.- dijo Rukia, confundida por la actitud de su subordinado.

-Fuku-taicho, ¿Segura que está bien?.- preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-S-sí, claro que sí.- dijo aún más confundida por al repentina pregunta.

-¿Segura?.- volvió a intentar.

-…- la teniente estaba bastante confundida por la insistencia del muchacho, no estaba del todo bien… Y no era sólo por la cantidad de trabajo.

-Fuku-taicho, usted ha estado bastante distraída desde el nombramiento del nuevo capitán ¿Acaso lo conoce?.- preguntó, acertando en el blanco.

-Sí, era… Es un buen amigo mío.- suspiró derrotada.

-Ya veo, eso es todo ¡Con permiso! ~.- dijo con el mismo tono alegre de siempre.

Rukia sólo observó la puerta, algo confundida por la actitud del chico, ignoró la conversación anterior y empezó a mirar las coordenadas; eran muchos los lugares a cubrir, así que no estarían con grupos grandes. Eso era un alivio para ella, ya que si eran muchos la situación podía complicarse. Pasó a la última hoja, dónde había una nota que empezó a leer cuidadosamente.

"Kuchiki, estas son las zonas que toca a nuestro escuadrón, trabajaremos con otros escuadrones y sólo podremos llevar a nuestros oficiales. Quisiera que dejes lo que estás haciendo para venir a hablar conmigo y coordinar todo lo más rápido posible.

Atentamente.

Ukitake Jushiro"

Al instante se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su capitán, la situación debía ser grave para que él la llamase con urgencia.

***-DOKURO-CHAN-***

Ichigo estaba por terminar sus papeles. Al ver la pequeña cantidad que había al lado suyo, una adrenalina lo invadió y empezó a llenarlos a una velocidad frenética, con una sonrisa maniática lanzaba insultos a sus papeles ¿Producto del alcohol? No, era la emoción de terminar su primer trabajo como capitán.

-Etto… ¿Taicho?.- dijo Dalton algo sorprendido por la actitud de su capitán.

-¿Eh?.- Ichigo levantó la mirada y vio como el peliazul lo miraba confundido desde la puerta.

-…-

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?.- dijo Ichigo algo avergonzado.

-Estaba abierta.- respondió como si nada.

-…-

-…-

-Olvidemos eso.- dijo Ichigo cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, mejor así.- replicó el oficial al instante.

-Por cierto Dalton, ¿A qué viniste?.- preguntó volviendo su vista a los papeles.

-Llego esto a la correspondencia.- dijo acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué es?.- preguntó el capitán empezando a abrir el papel.

-No lo sé.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-E-espera ¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó algo confundido por la actitud del peliazul.

-Aún no termina mi descanso y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad era que estaba jugando rol con Ryuji.

-Está bien, si ves a Kira dile que venga por favor.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Lo haré!.- dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se retiró.

***-DOKURO-CHAN-***

-Y así está la situación.- dijo Ukitake dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

-No puede ser.- dijo Rukia mirando los reportes del 6to Escuadrón.

-Lastimosamente así es.- replicó su capitán lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

-Pero… ¿Están seguros que no es un error?.- dijo insegura.

-Seguros, Kuchiki. Seguro comprendes la gravedad de la situación, pero no te asustes por eso, pasamos por peores cosas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón Taicho, pero, ¿Los demás saben de esto?.- preguntó matando su curiosidad.

-Aún no, sólo yo y Kuchiki Taicho sabemos de esto ya que él mismo fue a revisar estos extraños casos reportados por sus oficiales.

-Ni mi nii-sama lo creyó.- dijo Rukia para ella misma, pero el peliblanco la escuchó.

-Pues no, no es normal que los cuerpos de las almas queden como si hubieran succionado su interior, se supone que deben volverse reishi*.- dijo Ukitake totalmente serio.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Rukia releyendo los reportes del Sexto Escuadrón.

-Esperemos que en la próxima reunión, Kurotsuchi taicho nos explique mejor las cosas. Kuchiki, empieza a organizar los grupos.- dijo Ukitake levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro, con permiso.- dijo la pelinegra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al despedirse.

_"Esto es malo"_ pensó mientras iba a su oficina a paso acelerado.

Y esa misma información, tenía igual de sorprendido al capitán de la 3ra. División.

Su hora había llegado.

* * *

**Y... ¡Corte! *se creyó directora* como sea, eso es todo por hoy e.e la nueva estrella de este capítulo:**

**JIONNA OKATA :D**

**Ficha personal:**

Un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros como la misma noche, su melena le cubre toda la nuca de forma desprolija, no deja que sus cabellos tapen su frente por lo que tiene una abertura a partir del medio, dejando apreciar sus orbes amarillas y su piel bronceada.

Usa el shihakusho algo abierto y pegado al cuerpo, las mangas un poco más cortas de lo normal dejan ver un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, una cadena enrollada por su brazo es el aspecto del mismo. Su zanpakutoh se encuentra del mismo lado de funda bordo y empuñadura azul oscuro.

5to. Oficial y es el payaso de su grupo, un chico extrovertido y alegre que se destaca por su hermosa sonrisa contagiosa, le gusta gastar bromas a los demás, pero sin llegar a ofenderlos ya que respeta a todos y a su dignidad de Shinigami. No se mete donde no le llaman, sólo presta su ayuda cuando se la piden y nunca cierra la boca, llegando a decir cosas innecesarias por momentos, es imposible mantener una conversación seria con él. Por más que no se meta en vidas ajenas, es bastante empático y comprensivo, lo que lo hace el apoyo perfecto para todos.

**Este chico es de mis favoritos *-* como sea. Obs.:**

***Reishi= Patículas Espirituales, de las cuáles la SS esta compuesta.**

**A partir de acá, la trama cambiará... ¿Se lo esperaban? Cuéntenme T^T espero que les guste este giro, a partir de acá los capítulos crecerán de largo gradualmente y aparecerán algunos personajes nuevos.**

**Ahora que ya pasó mi torneo, espero poder actualizar más seguido ya que estos empezando con el cap. 14 :D**

**Eso es todo y Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Por favor, dejen más para dame ánimos :3**

**Se despide, Asashi Kotsubaki :D Ja ne!**


End file.
